Control
by ButterCupxO
Summary: Ronnie/Danielle & Ronnie/Jack,The Reveal, The aftermath and Beyond, My first Ever fan fiction,Hope you like it. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Danielle Returns to Walford a few weeks after her abortion and attempts to thank Ronnie for coming with her. Danielle spots Ronnie walking through the square and runs towards her.

"Can I buy you a drink Ronnie; I just want to say thanks for coming…" Danielle asked hopefully.

"Umm I can't not right now, sorry Danielle I need to go…"Ronnie trailed off.

Ronnie sighed as she entered the empty club. She couldn't help think of that day at the abortion clinic. Danielle was such a lovely girl but something about her made Ronnie feel uneasy. It was as if Danielle reminded her of something, of someone. Ronnie knew Danielle needed someone right now but that someone wasn't Ronnie. Ronnie had made a decision not to let anyone else into her life; she just couldn't go through the pain of losing someone all over again. She couldn't take a chance with this strange girl, Danielle was just a random stranger and since Ronnie couldn't trust her own family how could she even consider caring for a stranger. There was only one person that deserved Ronnie's love and that person was gone forever. A tear escaped Ronnie's eye as she thought about her daughter. Since being told of Amy's death Ronnie's head had been a mess, she tried to hide it but every time she was alone questions appeared in her head. 'Had Amy been scared, did she call for her mommy". Ronnie even blamed herself for Amy's death,' If only I could have kept Amy she'd still be here' she repeated over and over. Ronnie needed to say goodbye to Amy properly. She needed to know where her daughter was buried, where she spent her short life,what her adoptive parents were like, but that would involve asking for Archie's help, something Ronnie didn't want to do.

"Ronnie?"

Ronnie was awoken from her day dream by the sound of Jacks voice. She tried to wipe the tears away before Jack came in but she failed miserably.

"There you are!" Jack said entering the office;"I needed to run this by you befo..."Jack glanced up from the documents in his hand."Ron what is it? What's happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Ronnie tried her best to sound convincing.

"No your not, tell me Ronnie, Please let me help?!'Jack asked

Ronnie told Jack about wanting to find Amy's grave. Jack offered to help straight away this was his chance to get back into Ronnie's good books, he loved her and would do anything for her. Ronnie felt weirdly relieved that someone wanted to help her even if it was Jack. Jack had contacts but if he failed to find the information then Ronnie would have to seek her fathers help in tracing her daughter's grave. Ronnie needed closure.

4Weeks later

"Well?" Ronnie questioned Jack as they sat side by side in the vic.

"Look Ron, I've done everything I can but I can't find anything about Amy there are no records of a death with Amy's details" Jack answered looking in Ronnie's face for any flash of emotion.

Roxy stared at her sister from behind the bar. She turned to Peggy with a wary look on her face.

"Well Aunty Peg, what you think that's all 'bout?"

"Oh Roxy, she's a big girl" Peggy replied before turning to serve a customer.

Danielle stood at the bar and stared at Ronnie she saw the tears coming to her eyes, she wanted to run over and hug her but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Back at their table Jack caught Ronnie's hand. He hated seeing her so upset, he felt worse knowing he had caused more pain on top of what Ronnie was already suffering. Ronnie pulled her hand away and left the Vic. Outside she just stood, she was shocked! Just then she heard someone come up behind her. It was Jack. They went back to his flat and Jack took her through in detail everything he had done in trying to track Amy's grave.

"Thanks Jack, for everything" Ronnie mumbled

"No problem Ronnie, You know I'd do anything for you!' Jack answered

"I'm going to go over and ask Dad after closing at the Vic tonight. I need to find out where my baby is, If I don't do it tonight I never will"

"If you need me Ron, I'm right here!"Jack promised

Ronnie thanked him as she left. She wanted to have a shower before she went to face her father. A few hours later Ronnie found her self standing outside the quiet pub. Jack stared at her from across the square. Ronnie went to the back door, let her self in and quietly made her way upstairs. The pub was eerily quiet. Ronnie jumped at the sound of her father's voice.

"Well what brings you here V?"Archie questioned

"Oh, where's everyone?" Ronnie asked trying to steady her voice.

"Sal wanted to see Amy, Roxy and Peggy went with her, you know all the girls of the family having a night in" Archie smiled at how Ronnie hadn't been invited

"Happy families eh?" Ronnie said sarcastically.

Archie smirked as he invited Ronnie into the sitting room. He looked into his daughters eyes she looked so nervous. He liked that look it meant she was scared,it meant he was in control.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie took a deep breath as she prepared to speak to her father. She had to keep herself under control, she had to play nice to get the information she wanted. Archie sat opposite his daughter,a smirk on his face wondering what exactly she wanted.

"Well?" Archie impatiently asked.

"I need your help..to find my daughter!?" Ronnie asked trying not to be overcome with emotion.

"What?!"Archie asked surprised,"I told you...she's dead, Your precious little baby is DEAD!"

"I know"Ronnie snapped back"but I need to know where she's buried,where she lived her short life,I need to feel close to her,to say goodbye properly."

There was a silence between them both untill Archie stood up,he walked around the room,and suddenly started laughing. Ronnie looked at him her eyes wide. She wondered why he was laughing. What could possibly be funny about his dead grandchild. Before Ronnie had a chance to confront him,Archie began to talk.

"You're not fit to be anywhere near that child Veronica! You let her down, it's your fault she's dead. She's rotting in the ground and you want to say goodbye now? You're the same you haven't changed,you're still that selfish,dirty adolescent,you've never grown up, you'll never be happy, trust me V,no one wants you not even your precious Amy,When she needed you the most you weren't there!" Archie smirked.

Ronnie shock her head tears falling freely.

"Why?" She whispered"why are you doing this?what did I do to make you hate me so much? I made a mistake and I've been paying for it my whole life,All I need is a name,a graveyard..." Ronnie tried to say more but she couldn't all the tears she'd tried to hide came running out.

"Why couldn't you have been like Roxy,eh?

A good girl.

Why did you have to be so selfish!

You're disgusting.

Why did you leave me down like that. You were mine, I..". Archie shouted.

"I wasn't yours,you don't own me,you never did!! You couldn't handle losing control of me or of mum! I'll make sure Roxy see's through your act someday,I'll get you in the end."

Ronnie fought back.

"Your mother left over you,it was all your fault Veronica.."Archie snipped at her.

"No,she realized what an insecure freak you really are,Peggy and Roxy will too,and little Amy!...Your scared of losing all that aren't you Dad?" Ronnie screamed

The look in Archie's eyes told Ronnie she had hit a nerve,she was petrified as Archie stared at her,hatred filled his eyes,Ronnie quickly attempted to leave but suddenly Archie angrily slapped her across the face and forced her to the ground. He wanted to scare Ronnie as he had done in Weymouth. He caught her face and bent over to speak to her.

"If you ever take away my family girl,I promise you I..."

"Oii!" Jack shouted entering the room "Get off her!"

Jack grabbed Archie and held him against the wall,he raised his hand to hit him but stopped to the sound of Ronnie screaming.

"No Jack,please don't he's not worth it" Ronnie pleaded "I want to go, please! She sobbed.

They left the Vic as a nervous Archie watched on from the window.

He'd get her Archie thought to himself before she has a chance to find out the truth about what happened to that baby,He'd break her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie walked ahead of Jack,she didn't know where she was walking to she just knew she had to keep going.

"Ronnie!"Jack shouted

Ronnie stopped and broke down as she reached Arthur's bench. Jack walked quickly to her,he hugged her as she cried.

"Come on it's freezing out here"Jack shivered "lets go to mine"

Ronnie was silent as they walked the short distance to Jacks. Jack didn't know what to say,he'd never seen Ronnie so vulnerable. He couldn't believe how Archie had managed to pull Ronnie perfect mask off. He was deep in thought at how he was going to get Archie back as they reached the door. As they got inside they both sat at the kitchen table a vodka each. They silently looked around the room,before Jack plucked up the courage to speak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ronnie let out a silent cry before saying "He's right isn't he?"

"What?" Jack asked quickly.

"I'm disgusting,no one wants me, I ruin everything,I even ruined us...My baby is dead because of me" Ronnie cried her way through the sentence.

"No! He's not right! That man isn't right Ronnie! You know that, He needs locking up if you ask me. I can't believe I didn't see through him before.."Jack replied.

"None of this is your fault Ronnie!"None of it"

Ronnie gave Jack a weak smile. She felt so drained she felt like she wanted to give up on everything. Ronnie's thoughts were put on hold as Jack started speaking again.

"I've got a few more favours I can call in Ron,I'll find out where that grave is,I promise you"

"Thank you" Ronnie said in a whisper.

"Have things always been this way between you too?"Jack asked unable to hide his curiosity.

Ronnie stared at Jack, "Yeah,Yeah it has"Ronnie replied "You'd think I'd be used to it by now"Ronnie shrugged.

Ronnie looked into Jacks brown eyes and for the first time since Christmas she looked past all he'd done,for the first time ever she felt safe enough to continue.

"I was never his golden girl,not like Roxy,I stood up to him,the way he treated my mum was terrible,he tried to control her, I stood up to him,he didn't like that. I got older and started going out with friends more, when he was told I was pregnant he lost any love he ever had for me."Ronnie took a deep breath before she continued. Mum told him in there bedroom the door was slightly opened I stood at the top of the stairs listening,he came out looking at me with this look in his eyes, an empty look. He caught me by the arm.." Ronnie paused and looked at Jack.

"Do you want to know what he said"Ronnie asked

"What?"Jack replied

"He said..'I should just throw you down these stairs get rid of the biggest mistake I ever made,get rid of all the problems in my life' He'd have done it too if it wasn't for Mum" Ronnie replied tears falling again.

"Ronnie,I had no idea"Jack said getting angry.

Jack listed out how he was going to make Archie pay but Ronnie calmed him down, made him promise not to go near Archie.

"Your not getting banged up for him"She said staring into his dark brown eyes.

***

The next morning in the Slaters Kitchen Danielle is staring into her tea. She was lost in thought as Stacey entered.

"Aright Dan,Your up early ain't ya?" Stacey asked looking at her friend "What's wrong?" Stacey continued.

"Oh nothing,it's just,last night I saw Ronnie.." Danielle started.

"Oh what she say to upset you now?!"Stacey asked angrily.

"No,No...I saw her leave the Vic last night she was crying,I mean she looked so upset,I just I really hope she's OK!?"

Stacey stood in silence she couldn't imagine Ronnie in that kind of state after all she was an Ice Queen,Ice Queens don't cry.

***

Ronnie woke to find herself on Jacks Sofa, she quickly sat up and put her head in her hands.

"You OK" Jack asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah,Yeah I am!" Ronnie tried to smile.

"Want a coffee?"Jack asked

"Please,then I'm going home to have a shower,get my head together."Ronnie said great fully.

"Yeah,I'll call in those favours today,I'll let you know when I hear anything"

***

That night Jack sat in disbelief as he listened to the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Thanks mate! You don't know how much this means, call me back when you get any more information"

Jack hung up the phone. He couldn't believe it. Ronnie Mitchell's daughter was alive. She was out there somewhere and Jack wouldn't stop until he found her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked as fast as he could to Ronnie's place but stood still when he arrived suddenly realizing he had no idea what he was going to say. What if she didn't believe him,all he had was a phone call for proof. He waited for a little bit then decided Ronnie had been lied to long enough.

Ronnie was sat sleepily on her sofa when she heard a loud knock on her door. She looked out the curtains to see anxious looking Jack outside. Ronnie ran to the door. She opened it with trembling hands.

"Can I come in?"Jack asked

"Yeah,of course"Ronnie answered standing back.

"Well?" Ronnie asked following Jack into her kitchen.

"Sit down Ron,I don't really know how to say this.."Jack started

"What is it Jack"Ronnie asked fear in her voice.

"Your dad,he,he lied Ronnie!"

"What do you mean he lied Jack?"Ronnie rose her voice.

Jack didn't know how to say it,he looked in her eyes and he didn't know if she could cope with this.

"You daughter,she,she's not dead!" Jack said finally getting the words out.

Ronnie stood with her eyes wide open,she couldn't speak,she felt like she was going to be sick. Jack looked at her,he'd never seen her so lost for words. Ronnie couldn't believe what she was hearing,how could she have been so stupid,she believed him,why did she believe that man,she knew what he was capable of,but she didn't think he'd be so malicious as to lie about something like this.

Ronnie walked past Jack went straight out the front door. She started quickly walking towards the Square with Jack running after her.

"Ronnie,Where are you going?"

Ronnie ignored Jack as she started running to the Vic. She was stood outside when Jack caught up with her.

"I need to know why he done it"Ronnie said looking straight ahead.

"Ron,it's packed in there wait until later.."Jack pleaded

"No!" Ronnie said opening the door to the Vic.

As she stepped inside she looked around there was a special karaoke night on almost everyone was there. She looked though the crown until she spotted her father laughing with Roxy and Peggy. Ronnie began to push her way towards them. Roxy saw her sister approach.

"Ron,you came " she smiled,Roxy quickly realised Ronnie wasn't OK. "Ron?Ronnie?!"

Ronnie ignored her sister and stood behind her father. Archie turned to face his daughter. Ronnie looked into his eyes and said

"You told me she was dead!"

Archie looked at her slightly amused "What?"

Ronnie slapped Archie across the face. The music was turned off and all eyes were on Father and daughter.

"You told me she was dead" Ronnie shouted

"You told me my baby was dead!!!"Ronnie screamed at him so loud she shocked herself

"You told me..."she said before bursting into tears. Ronnie collapsed to the floor in tears as the whole pub looked at her. Stacey looked over at Danielle who by now had tears in her eyes. Stacey gestured that Danielle should say something but Danielle silently left the Vic. Jack put his arm around Ronnie and brought her out of the Vic. Everyone started gossiping amongst themselves.

"You're very quiet?" Mo said to Dot.

"Yes well I'm not one to pry" Dot replied

"You know something don't ya? Mo accused

As the gossip continued,Peggy,Roxy and Archie stood in a circle.

"What did she mean dad?"Roxy asked

"She must have had a bit to drink,got confused?"Peggy suggested

"Yeah you know what your sisters like.."Archie smiled but inside he was so angry,how dare she do this in front of all those people,he'd teach her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie and Jack arrived quickly back at Ronnie's flat. Ronnie was feeling much calmer but she was so annoyed with herself for losing it like that. As they went into the flat Jack switched on the light and said..

"Weeeeell, that was eventful!"

The seriousness of his voice made Ronnie giggle for a minute,then as they sat down she realised what a big mistake she had just made.

"I shouldn't have done that."she sighed

"Well,it's done now!" Jack tried to reassure her.

"..but now he knows I know. He'll try find her,and he will Jack! He'll get to her before us,He'll turn her against me,I couldn't bare that."

"Ronnie!"Jack said firmly,"hold tight,I'll have news of where she is faster then Archie ever could"

***

"Dan,you OK?" Stacey called,No response came.

"Tell her Dan! I was wrong about her,she obviously loves you! She wants you..."

"I can't!!" Danielle shouted.

"Why not?" Stacey asked confused

"She'll hate me!

"She didn't look like she hated her daughter a minute ago.."Stacey said confused.

"But I got rid of her grandchild, even though my dad wanted to support me,Archie obviously had a huge part to play in separating me and Ronnie..."

Danielle couldn't say any more she sat sobbing loudly.

***

(The next morning)

Archie sat in his favourite stool at the vic,he quietly pondered what to do about Ronnie. Archie thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a glass breaking. He quickly looked around to see Danielle standing behind him.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Mitchell,I'm just not feeling very well" Danielle said shyly.

Archie sighed,although he did note how tired the young girl looked,she looked familiar in this light that look in her face reminded him of someone.

"That's OK Danielle,get yourself off,I'll finish up.."Archie said.

Danielle great fully accepted Archie's offer,as she walked out of the Vic something seemed to fall off her.

Archie went to pick it up and was about to call after Danielle until he realised what it was that was on the floor.

He picked up the delicate locket and opened it to see an innocent Ronnie smiling up at him. Archie's jaw dropped,suddenly he knew exactly who the young girl reminded him of,Amy he said out loud.

Danielle was Amy,how could he have missed out on all the clues. It didn't matter now though,all that mattered is his plan for Ronnie had to go ahead.

***

Jack was sat in the office of R&R's when his phone rang. He answered it quickly when he saw the number.

"Matt? Have you found something?"Jack asked anxiously

"This is the last time Jack,I can't keep doing this for every little favour you want"Matt replied

"I know,I know but this is really important!" Jack pleaded.

"God you must really like this Veronica Mitchell..

Anyway,Yeah I've managed to track down a record for an Amy Mitchell born 1989, she grew up in Telford near Birmingham,Her records show she has tried finding her birth mother,her name was changed by her adoptive parents,she is known now as....Danielle, Danielle Jones."

"Thanks"Jack replied hanging up the phone.

Danielle,Jack repeated over and over in his head.

He suddenly realised the little similarities between the too,and was shocked no-one had noticed.

Jack got up and headed for the door,He walked through the Square in a daze heading straight to the Slater house.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stood outside the Slater household. What was he going to do, barge in there demand to speak to Danielle. Does Stacey know? He wondered to himself. Work,he thought I'll say I need to talk to her about work Jack confirmed to himself as her knocked at the door. Jack almost fainted with shock when Danielle answered the door. He stood looking at her and couldn't believe how like Ronnie she actually was,little things like the way she stood were so in line with Ronnie's habits.

"Are you OK?"Danielle asked looking at Jack confused.

"Yeah,Yeah I just needed to talk to you about some shifts at the club"Jack answered regaining control of himself.

Danielle looked at him confused.

"Well can I come in?"Jack asked.

"Yeah of course...Sorry it's just Ronnie usually deals with this stuff not you,Is she OK?"Danielle asked concerned.

Jack was once again speechless as Ronnie's name was brought up.

"Who is it?" Mo shouted from the living room.

"Just Jack about work" Danielle quickly answered.

"You can come through to the kitchen if you like"Danielle said kindly.

At the Vic Archie Peggy and Roxy sat in the living room. They were talking about Ronnie,and suddenly Roxy decided she needed to go and see her.

"No"Archie argued "It's late love. She'll come when she's ready!"

"but dad,you've been saying that since last night and she still hasn't called."Roxy said in a worried tone.

"You know your sister,she needs to calm down" Peggy assured Roxy.

"OK"Roxy sighed.

"It's late we'd better head to bed"Archie said

Roxy complained she couldn't sleep so Archie offered to stay up a while longer,keep her company. Peggy yawned and said goodnight to them both. Archie hoped Roxy would drift off soon, he had to go and see to Ronnie.

Back at the Slaters Jack and Danielle sat in the empty kitchen.

"I know!" Jack said looking at Danielle.

Danielle shifted uncomfortably "You know what?"she asked.

"I know who you are.."

Danielle froze.

"I know your Ronnie's daughter,You're the one she has spent the last 20 years crying over.." Jack continued.

"No"Danielle replied"she never wanted me I was the biggest mistake of her life"

"What?" Jack asked,"Ronnie has spent nights crying about her baby,she thought you were dead,It's Archie,It's all Archie,he took you from you mother.."

Jack stopped talking for a second as he caught his breath. He knew Danielle was scared, he just needed to reassure her.

"Look,Danielle you need to tell Ronnie" Jack said gently "you need to tell her tonight. Trust me she loves you more then you know, she's been hurt by everyone she cares about,including me"Jack said looking ashamed "she needs you!"

"I need her" Danielle said smiling through her tears.

"Come on then I'll walk you to Ronnie's,it's too late to head there on your own.."Jack offered.

"What now?"Danielle asked.

A few minutes later Danielle and Jack were nearing George Street. Danielle was so scared , she wanted to tell Ronnie so badly but she didn't know how she'd be able to get the words out. After all she had tried before and had failed.

As they got to Ronnie's flat Jack turned to Danielle.

"I'm going to go to the club,you two need to be your own,tell Ronnie to call if she wants anything."Jack said

"Oh but I-I-I" Danielle spluttered.

"You'll be fine,Good luck"Jack winked before heading for the club.

Danielle nervously climbed the steps and knocked on Ronnie's door. A few seconds later Danielle heard Ronnie come to the door. Ronnie opened it expecting to see Jack.

"Oh Danielle"Ronnie said looking at Danielle.

"Ronnie I need to talk to you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ronnie stood in the kitchen making coffee,as Danielle sat nervously on the sofa, as Ronnie walked towards her with 2 coffees Danielle relaxed a bit.**

"**Are you OK?"Danielle asked Ronnie "I mean after last night.."**

"**Oh you saw that!"Ronnie stated a little bit embarrassed "I'm OK,It's just my dad he always..."Ronnie stopped as she realised who she was talking to.**

"**Didn't you need to talk to me?"Ronnie quizzed**

**This caught Danielle off guard and she had no idea what she was going to say but her mouth started moving anyway.**

"**I don't know what to say,well how to say it,I don't want you to be angry" Danielle said slowly.**

"**What is it?"Ronnie asked half expecting Danielle to say she didn't want to work at the club any more.**

"**I should have told you ages ago,I know but I....I just wanted to be near you.."**

**Ronnie looked at Danielle in confusion.**

"**because you, your my...mom" Danielle finally admitted.**

**Ronnie sat staring at Danielle trying to make sense of what she had just said. Shaking she stood up walked a few feet away and held her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do, tears freely escaped her eyes, she couldn't believe it. She kept thinking of the times she'd been nasty to Danielle. **

**Danielle sat looking at Ronnie she wanted to go and hug her but just couldn't find the strength. What if her mother hated her,Danielle got up and walked into the hallway where her tears ran free. She started walking to the door and as she was about to open it she heard a voice behind her.**

"**I can't lose you again" came Ronnie's light voice.**

**Danielle turned around to see Ronnie standing there her arms stretched, her eyes red and her tear never ending. Danielle ran into Ronnie's open arms. They both cried as they hugged. After eventually letting go they looked at each other.**

"**I can't believe it's you, Amy, I thought I'd never see you again" Ronnie said**

**Ronnie guided Danielle into the sitting room where they both sat down.**

"**I'm so sorry Danielle,for everything.."Ronnie said looking straight into Danielle's eyes**

"**No I am.." Danielle started.**

**BANG!**

**The girls reunion was cut short with a loud banging on the door.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ronnie looked at the time it was 1.30 way too late for anyone to just call round.. She got up went to the curtain, looked out to see her dad standing there impatiently. Ronnie quickly came away from the window care full not to move the curtain too much.

"Who is it?" Danielle asked in a whisper.

"My Dad!" Ronnie answered

Ronnie looked at Danielle, Danielle could see the fear set in over Ronnie's face. Archie banged on the door again. Ronnie quickly gave Danielle her mobile and ushered her into the bathroom.

"Stay here, lock the door and don't come out until he's gone! Ronnie said to a nervous Danielle

"..But I want to stay out her.."Danielle argued.

"No!! Danielle promise me you won't come out of there,Promise me?!"Ronnie said sternly.

Suddenly the banging started again.

"Open this door Veronica,I know you're in there!" Archie shouted low enough for no one else to notice it.

"Danielle??"Ronnie asked.

"I promise"Danielle replied.

"Good girl..If something goes wrong phone Jack the number is in my phone and don't come out until he gets here!!" Ronnie told Danielle.

Ronnie rubbed the side of Danielle's face before closing the door. She heard Danielle turn the key to lock. She jumped to the sound of Archie's banging. Ronnie knew what he wanted but he wasn't getting her not this time.

Ronnie calmly walked to the door. She opened it to see an annoyed looking Archie. Archie pushed past her into the house.

"Eh excuse me, who invited you in" Ronnie asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"I need to talk to you" Archie said taking a seat.

"Oh and 20 to 2 in the morning is the right time to talk is it?" Ronnie raised her voice slightly.

"Has anyone been to see you?"Archie asked.

"What? What do you mean has anybody come to see me?!"Ronnie questioned.

"Well somebody put those stupid ideas in your head about that kid not being dead!" Archie said angrily.

"No I thought because you wouldn't tell me where the grave was that she might be alive..."Ronnie answered quietly.

"And now everyone thinks you've lost it!" Archie Laughed "I told you V you should always listen to you old Dad".

"Come on.." Archie continued.

Ronnie looked at him in confusion.

"Come on where?"

"I'm going to bring you to the grave that you don't believe exists" Archie said smugly.

Ronnie didn't know what to say,what was he planning. Her daughter was in the next room and her Dad wanted to bring Ronnie to her grave.

"No,No"Ronnie said "I don't want to not now"

Archie stood up looked at Ronnie with a smile and said

"I'm not asking V, I'm telling!"

Archie grabbed hold of Ronnie's arm.

"Nooo,let me go...let go of me" Ronnie snapped.

Archie dragged Ronnie outside, she wanted to scream but she knew Danielle would here so she quietly went with Archie. Outside Archie got Ronnie into a car he had waiting and drove off out of Walford.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading everyone, this is just a really short Chapter. Sorry it's so short but I'll add more soon.**

After waiting a few minutes after hearing the door shut Danielle slowly opened the bathroom door.

"Ronnie" she called

Danielle rushed to the bathroom when she realised Ronnie was gone, she found the phone and quickly looked for Jacks number. Jack was still in the Club it was 2 am,he was about to leave when his phone rang. He smiled too himself when he saw Ronnie's name flash up on the screen.

"Ronnie" he smile

"Jack,he's taken her I don't know where they went. they were here a few minutes ago .." Danielle shouted don the phone.

"Wait slow down! What's wrong, Where's Ronnie?"

"He took her,Archie he.." Danielle tried to get out the rest but couldn't

"I'm on my way over, don't move" Jack hung up.

He turned to Dawn who was working behind the bar.

"I have to go,will you be OK to finish up.."

"Yeah.." Dawn shouted over the music.

Ronnie sat silently in the car,she didn't know where they were and she had no idea where they were going. Suddenly Archie stopped the car. Ronnie looked at him desperatly searching his face for clues. Archie quickly took a cloth out of his pocket, he placed a little bit of liquid on the cloth, he turned to Ronnie who by now was shaking with fear. "What is that?"Ronnie asked

"Just something to help you sleep"

"No I don't want it" Ronnie argued.

Archie was to strong for Ronnie and before long had her passed out on the passenger seat.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack arrived at Ronnie's to see a distraught Danielle standing at the door. As he walked up the steps Danielle walked inside Jack followed.

"What happened??"Jack asked concerned

"I told her and it was going OK but then there was a knock at the door, and Ronnie told me not to leave the bathroom, when I came out they were gone.." Danielle said forgetting to take a breath.

"And it was Archie? At the door?" Jack asked frantically.

"What happened? What did they say?" Jack continued.

"I-I couldn't really hear,I think Ronnie told him he wasn't invited or something,then a while later I think I hear Ronnie say get off me, Oh god I thought she'd be OK, she told me to stay in the bathroom, I should of helped her" Danielle started crying.

"No it's not your fault Danielle....Did you hear him say where they were going?" Jack asked.

Danielle just looked straight on.

"Danielle!!" Jack shouted.

"No, He wouldn't hurt her would he, I mean he's her Dad, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her right?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know what that man is capable of!" Jack trailed off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Archie stood looking at Ronnie sleep. He wasn't sure how this was going to plan out. He just had to go with it, he had to make her understand. Archie left the room he'd left Ronnie in he slowly walked outside, the sun was rising, it was a nice day he thought to himself. As Archie admired the nice day Ronnie slowly started to come round.

Ronnie looked around frantically she recognised where she was immediately. Being back here made her feel physically ill. This place held so many memories none of them were very good. Ronnie felt a tight grip hurt her hand she looked down to see he hands were tied together as well as her feet. Realising Archie's coat was next to her she searched the pockets for his phone, she couldn't believe her luck when she found it. She awkwardly tried to get the phone out of the pocket.

Her hands ached as she got the phone out she slowly entered Jacks number. She started ringing him, but couldn't get the Phone to her ear. Archie was now walking up the street of his old neighbourhood, suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Archie Mitchell is that you?" a middle aged woman dressed in a morning coat asked.

"Sarah! Hi!" Archie answered in a happy tone.

"I can't believe it I haven't seen you since you moved out,I'd heard you still owned the house..." Sarah smile "Well how have you been, and your girls,how are they?"

Archie was preoccupied by the conversation and for a while almost forgot about Ronnie.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Jack and Danielle were sitting at Ronnie's kitchen table they'd searched the place for a clue as to where they might have gone but found nothing.

"Right that's it I'm going to go look around, It's light now I'll be able to see..." Jack declared.

"But you have no idea what way they've gone?"Danielle argued

Suddenly Jacks phone rang. Jack didn't recognise the number but quickly answered.

"Hello?" Jack asked "Ronnie?Ronnie is that you?"

"Jack!" Ronnie said in a weak voice "the old house Jack" Ronnie said struggling to get the words out.

"What? Ronnie are you OK?"Jack asked.

The phone went dead.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Everyone again, this is a really short chapter, just to keep up to date, I'll add tonight or tomorrow at some stage, thanks for reading,Enjoy!**_

Ronnie hung the phone up quickly as she heard the gate outside open she had great difficulty getting the phone back in the coats pocket but had it nicely put away when she heard Archie at the door. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Archie entered the room completely unaware of Ronnie's phone call.

Ronnie slowly opened her eyes to reveal Archie staring at her.

"Ah good morning V!" Archie smiled.

"What are we doing here?" Ronnie asked her throat dry.

"Yes, it's nice to come back here isn't it!" Archie smiled

"What are we doing here?" Ronnie repeated.

"I needed to talk to you, I told you that already?"Archie answered while looking out the window.

Archie slowly walked around the room, with Ronnie's eyes fixed on him.

"I need water!" Ronnie said with a blank expression on her face.

Archie left the room and a few minutes later returned with a glass of water. He placed the glass on the table in the centre of the room, walked towards Ronnie and helped sit her up. Ronnie squirmed when he touched her, she hated when he came any where near her, she hated him!

As Ronnie sat awkwardly without the use of her hands or legs Archie brought the glass to her lips. She took a sup and refused more.

"Don't you even have a thank you for your old dad?" Archie asked smugly.

Ronnie remained quite. She didn't want to show him satisfaction by answering him.

"It's a nice day today?" Archie continued "It was just like this when we left for the...you know?!"

"When we left for the birth of MY baby" Ronnie said unable to keep quiet any longer.

Archie glared at her.

"Let me go" Ronnie demanded "You have no right to do this, leave me go! They'll find us and how are you going to explain your way out of this one eh Dad?"

"No one even knows I'm with you!" Archie smiled "I've left a note explaining my absence for a few days"

"Jack will find us!" Ronnie shouted desperately trying to free her hands.

"Oh Veronica when will you learn, Jack doesn't want you, he used you, just like Joel did all those years ago.." Archie said sounding very pleased with himself.

"Jack knows where I am.." Ronnie continued.

"Yeah right!! Did he see me take you, No one will believe you V!" Archie said still really pleased with himself.

"No,you're right he didn't but someone did!" Ronnie answered smugly.

"What?"Archie asked trying to remain calm. "Who?"


	12. Chapter 12

Archie continued to stare at Ronnie. Ronnie didn't want to continue, she didn't want him to know.

Archie knew, he knew Danielle had revealed herself, the look in Ronnie's eyes told him everything.

"Ah, she told you then?" Archie said almost laughing.

"You knew?"Ronnie asked shocked.

"Yes darling, I know everything, Danielle Danielle Danielle!" Archie said smirking.

"Well, my daughter is back in my life! And we're going to expose you for all you are..." Ronnie shouted suddenly remembering she had her beautiful daughter back, it suddenly started sinking in her daughter was now part of her life.

"No Veronica! No,No,No!!" Archie shouted scaring Ronnie

"She will not be apart of our life, of your life!"

"What? I'm not losing her all over again!" Ronnie cried out.

"But you must, you two can't ever be together;that's what I needed to talk to you about!" Archie said very calmly

Ronnie looked at Archie, she was scared, and for the first time in her life she couldn't pretend she wasn't. What was he planning. Ronnie's mind was racing what was he going to do to her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile back at Ronnie's.

"I need to go and see Roxy!" Jack stated urgently.

"...Why?" Danielle asked "you need to get to Ronnie now"

"I know but I need their old address...I need to know where I'm heading" Jack answered heading for the door again.

"I have it, the people at the agency gave it to me" Danielle said running to her bag.

She handed Jack a piece of paper with an address scribbled down.

"It's about a 2/3 hour drive" Jack said opening the door.

"I want to come" Danielle decided.

"NO!" Jack said firmly.

"You have to stay here, I can't take the risk of bringing you Danielle. If anything happened to you Ronnie would never forgive me." Jack continued. "Just stay here!"

As Jack walked down the steps, Danielle shouted after him

"Jack please bring back my mum!"

Jack looked at her and smiled.

"I Will" he replied before running towards the club where his car was parked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Peggy stood in the kitchen of the Vic reading the letter Archie had left.

Roxy walked in yawning, with Amy's baby monitor in her hand.

"Amy slept right through till 2 then she woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep till just now" Roxy sighed.

"Aunty Peg??" Roxy said realising Peggy hadn't listened to a word she said.

"Have you seen this?" Peggy asked

"No, What is it?"

"It's a letter from your father there's some sort of problem with a club he owns in Spain!?" Peggy said not sounding convinced.

"Oh really well yeah he owns a string of clubs out there, Oh aunty Peg don't worry, he'll phone in a bit, he always had to got out there when we were younger, he must have let things slip a little!"

Roxy assured Peggy.

Peggy smiled.

"Yes, I suppose You're right! So what are your plans for today Darling?"

"I'm going around to Rons later for a bit of a catch up!" Roxy answered.

"Oh that's nice, I might come as well if you don't mind,I'm sure Trace won't mind covering the bar." Peggy decided

"Sounds good, I just hope Ronnie will be up to seeing us.." Roxy said..

"I'll giver her a text..."


	13. Chapter 13

Danielle was sat at Ronnie's kitchen table looking through a photo album, she jumped to the sound of Ronnie's phone beeping. She saw the message was from Roxy and opened it.

'Is it cool if me and Amy call around with aunty Peg l8r? x'

Danielle read the message. She didn't send a reply because she wasn't sure whether she should tell them what happened. Back at the Vic Roxy stared at her phone.

"What's the matter?" Peggy asked entering Roxy's bedroom

"Ronnie's not answered me yet and I've tried ringing her!" Roxy replied frustrated.

"Well, maybe we should leave her on her own till tomorrow, make sure she's up to seeing us..." Peggy suggested.

Roxy agreed, she wanted Ronnie to be happy when she saw her and if that meant waiting another day then so be it.

'Ron, I know you need time on your own, we're coming tomorrow tho, we won't take no for an answer! ;-) xxx' Danielle read the message and in one way was relieved but in another felt sad they weren't coming today.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was now 4 in the evening and Ronnie had been left on her own for most of the day. She'd tried moving but her legs and hands ached from the rope that joined them. Her hands were almost bleeding from the roughness of the material. The only thing that was keeping her going was that Danielle and Jack would find her.

"V, I've got some food for you" Archie said calmly entering the room.

Ronnie ignored her father and asked the question that had been going around in her head all day.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ronnie asked.

"Oh don't look so worried V, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you, unless you made me!" Archie replied looking into Ronnie's eyes.

"All you need to do Is tell Danielle you hate her, tell her to go..." Archie started.

"I can't do that!" Ronnie argued "I just got my little girl back and you're not taking her, not this time"

"Well if you don't then I can't be held responsible for my actions, I'll get rid of you first and then Danielle!" Archie smirked "If I need to Veronica I can do whatever it takes.."

Ronnie stared at her father how could he do this to her again. Archie sat opposite Ronnie. Both sat in silence for the next few hours.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was 7pm and it was getting dark as Jack struggled to read the road signs. He'd gotten so lost but he was on the right track now thanks to Danielle's help on the phone. He had an hour and a half left of the journey then he was going to get Archie.

Get him back for everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Danielle paced up and down Ronnie's sitting room, She was waiting for Jack to phone. He was meant to ring her when he arrived at the address, but it was now 9 O clock, he should have arrived there by now. Danielle ran to the phone when it rang.

"Jack?" Danielle asked answering it.

"Yeah, It's me, sorry for the delay, I'm nearing the street now, remember what I said I'll phone again when I've got Ronnie" Jack said trying to sound calm as if he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"OK" Danielle replied"Be careful"she whispered before Jack hung up the phone.

As he kept his eyes on street signs Jack tried to form a plan of what he was actually going to do. Although he wanted to barge in and save Ronnie he knew this wasn't a fairytale, he had to be smart to get Archie. He had to sneak his way in. He kept driving still not seeing the right street name.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So?" Archie asked "Are you going to do it?

"I can't, I can't say that to my own daughter" Ronnie replied.

Ronnie knew she had abandoned Danielle twice already, she also knew how sensitive Danielle was, For Ronnie to say she didn't want her wouldn't only crush Danielle but would kill Ronnie and then Archie would have won he'd have completely broken Ronnie.

"Fine! I'll leave you here to think about this, if you want to live then you have to tell Danielle she was a mistake, tell her to leave you alone, get her to leave!" Archie shouted before leaving the room.

Ronnie cried as she remembered she'd said that to Danielle already. She'd told her having a baby was the biggest mistake of her life she didn't mean it then. She couldn't say it again.

Archie climbed the stairs of the house and entered a bedroom. He went and opened a drawer, he took out a picture of a 14 year old Ronnie with a boy around the same age. He ripped the picture, he continued to look through the pictures in the drawer. He ripped them one by one suddenly he realised Ronnie wasn't going to give in she wasn't going to get Danielle to leave. Looking up he realised things were going to get a lot messier then he'd first thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jack had finally found the street he was looking for. He slowly drove down the road of finely built house's. He stopped the car when he saw the right number. He parked a little further down the road. Getting out of his car he quietly closed the door. Walking towards the house he noticed the only light on was up stairs. He decided his best bet was to enter the back door. Jack was skilled at opening doors like these thanks to his years as a copper. He effortlessly got the door open and again closed it in silence. He looked around the place before coming to the stairs. As he was about to go up them he heard something coming from a room across from the stairs he walked over and listened from the behind the door. He heard someone crying.

Slowly he opened the door. Ronnie looked at the door open. She was petrified, what was Archie going to do to her. Ronnie's heart skipped a beat when she saw Jack enter the room.

"Ronnie?!" Jack whispered.

"Jack!!" Ronnie cried in a whisper.

Jack ran over to Ronnie he looked at her face, it was so pale, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Catching her shoulders he looked in her eyes. He hugged her before attempting to release her hands, the state of her wrists shocked Jack. He couldn't get the rope to budge, he stood up saying he just needed to get a knife from the kitchen. As he turned around he was shocked to see Archie standing looking at them both.

"Jack!" Archie smiled "How nice of you to join us"

Archie took out a heavy metal object from his pocket. Jack gasped and Ronnie sat in stunned silence as they saw the gun in Archie's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author Note:Firstly just want to say sorry for the delay in posting this, my computer crashed and I haven't been able to start writing the final instalments until today. This was meant to be the last Chapter but I'm going to split it in two because I want to get an update put up today, hopefully the final update will be up by tomorrow. Thanks for Reading!**_

Jack turned to see Ronnie's scared eyes stare back at him.

"Archie, We can sort this out! "Jack started turning back to look at Archie.

"Yes we can!" Archie Agreed

Suddenly Archie hit Jack in the head with the back of the gun. He wasn't hurt too badly but fell to the floor allowing Archie to tie Jacks hands together. Ronnie screamed as she saw the blood run from Jacks face.

"Shut up!" Archie warned her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Danielle stood looking out the window to an empty George Street, she longed for Jacks car to come down the road with Ronnie inside. Sighing she looked at the clock it was 12 am. She wanted to phone Stacey, but she was soon distracted when she passed yet another old photo album. Looking at a picture of Ronnie and Roxy stood behind the bar of the Vic Danielle let a tear fall, she just really wanted her Mum back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jack was sat next to Ronnie, Archie had just left the room promising he'd be back in a second.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked scared to look at Jack.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Jack answered

"Ronnie..I..." Jack started to say before he was interrupted by Archie coming into the room.

"Well what's this then?"Archie asked a smile spreading across his face.

"Jack maybe you can talk some sense into Veronica" Archie continued to tell Jack what he wanted Ronnie to do, he claimed all she had to do was get Danielle to leave and never return. Jack looked at Ronnie with sympathy in his eyes, he knew how hard that would be for Ronnie, to lose her daughter all over again.

Ronnie sat silently. Did she even have a choice any more if she didn't do it she would cause the death of Jack and Danielle. She sat for another few minutes not wanting to say the words eventually she looked up at Archie and said.

"I'll do it"

Jack and Archie both looked at Ronnie.

Archie told them both they'd leave for Walford at 5 O clock in the morning.

As he left the room, Archie again started planning in his head, when they got to Walford he'd drive around first make sure there's no one around. Then he'd park near Ronnie's flat and wait with Jack hostage as Ronnie told Danielle to leave. His plan couldn't fail or so he thought...


	16. Chapter 16

Archie stood at the window looking out at his car. He watched as Ronnie and Jack spoke quietly to each other. It was now 7 am. Archie had managed to get Ronnie and Jack into the car with little hassle, now though he had to wait, he decided in order to get Danielle to believe Ronnie, they'd have to leave later in the day.

"It'll be alright Ron!!" Jack said trying to reassure her. He wanted to hug her as more tears fell but his hands were still tied.

"Will it Jack?" Ronnie asked with an air of uncertainty in her voice.

It saddened Jack so much to her Ronnie like this, he knew she had given up, he felt he'd failed to protect her, the one woman he loved. He still hadn't even been able to tell her he still loved her, and now he was scared he'd never get that chance.

Ronnie couldn't pretend everything was going to be alright. She'd had enough of being an ice queen, she couldn't hide her emotions any longer, the last day she'd cried so much, she was making up for all those times she'd remained silent.

As the clock struck 8am Archie took out his phone and dialled Peggy's number.

"Hello?" Peggy answered her phone

"Darling, it's me" Archie said with a smile on his face.

"Ohhh Archie, when will you be back we've been worried sick about you!" Peggy ranted.

"Don't worry Peggy, the problems here are almost fixed, I'll be home by tonight!"

* * *

Jack sat in the car trying to think of a way out of this, Ronnie's head rested on his shoulder she'd finally nodded off and looked so peaceful, her blond hair was shining in contrast to Jacks black T-shirt. Jack smiled at Ronnie, He wanted it to be like this from now on, he wanted to sleep next to Ronnie every night, He never wanted to let her go again.

Archie continued to stare at the car his eyes fixed on Ronnie. He wondered whether he could trust her to get rid of Danielle. It was now 11 am almost time to go.

* * *

Danielle woke quickly to the sound of Ronnie's phone. She had finally managed to catch a few hours sleep. She ran towards the table where the phone was, picking up the phone she read the screen.

_2 messages received_

Danielle quickly entered the message box and couldn't help feel disappointed when she realised both messages were from Roxy. The first one read..

_You'd better be around later, We're coming over I'll ttyl! x_

Danielle sighed as she opened the second message.

_On the way over now Ron! You'd better be in! x_

'Oh no' were Danielle's first thoughts 'what am I going to say?' She looked around the flat, it was still quite tidy Danielle quickly gathered the photos she'd been viewing and place them back into the drawer she'd found them in. After that she ran to the bathroom and tried making herself look presentable. She wasn't going to say who she was to Roxy, she wanted it to come from Ronnie anyway she didn't want to scare Roxy.

Danielle's daydream was smashed with the sound of someone knocking at the door. She quickly ran to the door. She opened it to reveal Roxy, Amy and Peggy standing outside. Smiling shyly she invited them in. Peggy and Roxy looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Archie locked the front door and slowly made his way to the car he opened the front door of the car careful not to unlock the back doors. Sitting inside he turned to look at Jack and Ronnie.

"Sweet like that isn't she?" Archie smiled nodding at a sleeping Ronnie.

Jack stared back at Archie hatred filling his eyes.

"Well why do you want to hurt her so much?" Jack shouted angrily.

Ronnie stirred but didn't wake. Jack suddenly quietened down at least Ronnie could escape from all this even if it was just for a few hours sleep. Archie looked at the car clock it read 1.10.

"We'll be back in Walford for 4 o Clock and all this will be over by 5!" Archie told an uninterested Jack.

* * *

"Look I don't mean to be rude Danielle but where's Ronnie?" Roxy asked as Danielle handed her a hot cup of tea.

"She had to go out... I don't really know when she'll be back.." Danielle said trying to sound convincing.

"So?" Peggy interrupted "Are you staying with Ronnie then?"

"Yeah!" Danielle answered smiling

Suddenly she realised both Roxy and Ronnie were looking at her funny.

"Well she had a few jobs for me to do, I needed the money so I've been going through some stuff for R&R" Danielle tried hoping they believed her.

"Oh right, well I hope you don't mind us hanging around for a while?" Roxy asked.

"No, that's fine honestly, I'm finished now I just need to wait for Ronnie to get back.." Danielle answered great full for the company.

Suddenly the three girls were chatting like old friends. Danielle truly felt at home.

* * *

Ronnie slowly woke up and sighed when she realised where she was.

"Ah, V decided to join us did you?" Archie asked looking at Ronnie from the mirror "well we're almost there now about 20 minutes and this will all be over."

Ronnie sat silently and tried to smile following a reassuring look from Jack but inside she was falling apart even the thought of seeing Danielle put her stomach in knots.

As they finally came near to Walford, Jack knew what he had to do, as they approached the police station Jack skilfully raised his leg to kick Archie's arm, Archie struggled to keep control of the car with the sudden jilt of his arm. He started to speed as he he eventually gained control.

"Are you stupid boy! Do you want to get us killed?!!" Archie asked angrily to Jack.

Jack sat silently. As they rounded the corner on to George street Archie heard the sound of police sirens. Trying not to panic he was about to speed again but suddenly the police car pulled up behind them.

Hearing all the noise Roxy, Peggy and Danielle ran to the door to see Archie getting arrested.

"Dad!!?" Roxy asked shocked.

"Archie?" Peggy said gob smacked!

Neither of them saw Ronnie and Jack in the back. As an ambulance pulled up Danielle was rooted to the ground with fear. She couldn't see Ronnie, where was she. Danielle cried tears of relief when she saw Ronnie and Jack being led to the ambulance. As the paramedics took off the tight ropes from Ronnie's arms she winced in pain. Suddenly looking up she saw Danielle stare at her. She didn't notice Peggy and Roxy stand next to her. Walking towards Danielle Ronnie couldn't hear the paramedics calling her back. She walked towards Danielle in a dream. Suddenly she felt dizzy, She stood still put her hand to her head and fainted to the floor.

"MOM!!!" Danielle screamed as she began running towards Ronnie.

Roxy and Peggy followed her both in shock at what Danielle had just said. Ronnie opened her eyes to see her daughter staring worriedly at her. As Roxy and Peggy caught up with Danielle they looked confused but worried.

Ronnie looked into Danielle's eyes and finally for the first time ever she felt that everything was going to be alright!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey Everyone :) Finally an update :) I've decided to continue this fic because I want to explore the story lines EE could have had, had Danielle survived, also this fic will become centred around Ronnie and Jack as well as Ronnie and Danielle in the future, Hope you Enjoy! Thanks for Reading! :)**_

Ronnie opened her eyes and quickly sat up in her bed, she was relieved as she noted the familiar surroundings, she was in her own room her own bed. Her head pounded as she relived yesterday, Police, medics, Archie, Jack...Danielle! Ronnie's eyes widened at the thought of Danielle.

Ronnie was soon distracted by noise coming from her kitchen. Getting up she slowly put on her silk morning coat before walking towards the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. Danielle was frantically searching the cupboards for what Ronnie assumed was a plate.

"2nd cupboard to the left" Ronnie smiled as a startled Danielle turned to face her.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you, I was making you an omelette, Roxy told me it was your favourite.." Danielle explained before stopping to giggle just as Ronnie was.

Ronnie couldn't believe it, her Amy was standing in front of her, her precious little baby was a now a young lady. After chatting about anything and everything over breakfast Ronnie decided it was time for her to tell Danielle what happened all those years ago. Ronnie explained how she never wanted to give her baby away, how she'd dreamed of her every night, Danielle was taken a back she had no idea Ronnie had felt like this.

* * *

As the afternoon rolled in Ronnie was in her flat alone, Danielle had gone to see Stacey. Ronnie got on her jacket and decided to head to RnR, She couldn't face Roxy or Peggy yet, there endless messages on her phone were enough for her to digest, she sent Roxy a quick text before heading out,

_I'm fine, We're fine, just need a bit of space, I'll see you soon._

There was only one person other then Danielle Ronnie wanted to see today and that was Jack. As Ronnie rounded the corner onto Turpin Road she began to feel extremely light headed. Standing still she tried to regain her balance. Maybe she should have gone with them to the hospital last night, she'd convinced the medics she felt fine, looking down at the bandages on her wrists she sighed. She tried to push her father to the back of her mind as she began walking again. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Jack, but she thought it was for the best, she just hoped she could go through with it when he was standing right in front of her.

* * *

Stacey couldn't believe what Danielle was telling her.

"I thought you'd gone home, I was so worried about you" Stacey sighed before breaking out into a smile. She couldn't help but smile at Danielle's happy face.

"Ron-My mum and I are are watching a film later, you can come if you like, you can get to know the real Veronica Mitchell.." Danielle beamed.

Stacey couldn't help but laugh at how bizarrely happy her best friend was.

* * *

Ronnie slowly opened the door to RnR's office, she was relieved to see Jack sitting there. Jack smiled as he saw Ronnie enter.

"Ron- I didn't expect you to come in today, How are you?" Jack asked.

"OK, Thanks, What about you, how's your head?" Ronnie asked pointing to the square white bandage resting on his forehead.

"Oh I'll live" Jack laughed.

"How's Danielle?" Jack asked.

"Fine, fine actually that's what I've come to talk to you about, I just wanted to say thanks for everything" Ronnie paused before continuing "But I don't want anything to happen between us" Ronnie lied... "I need to put Danielle first"

"But Ronnie, I love you, I know Danielle comes first but I.. Love you, I just want another chance.."Jack almost pleaded with Ronnie.

"I'm sorry Jack" Ronnie answered before leaving the room.

Stood outside a single tear fell down Ronnie's face. Jack stood inside devastated. He couldn't give up on Ronnie, no matter what she said or did, he still loved her and he knew he always would.

_**More to come soon hope you enjoyed! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Jack sat in RnR's office feeling completely rejected. He knew he'd hurt Ronnie badly, with Roxy and Amy, but he hadn't been thinking properly. He'd regretted sleeping with Roxy seconds after. Now he'd lost the one woman he'd ever loved. He needed to be apart of Amy's life, but he didn't want to lose Ronnie. He was certain they could straighten things out, he thought they already had, but now he was back at the start and he didn't know what to do or say to make this right.

Ronnie arrived home to the sound of Danielle and Stacey laughing in the living room. Quickly drying her eyes she walked towards the living room. Stood at the door she watched for a minute as the girls spoke.

"I think we've got the same nose!" Danielle said happily.

"What" Stacey laughed while pouring herself another vodka.

"you know like right here.." Danielle tried to explain while pointing at the top of her nose.

"Yeah I'd say we do!" Ronnie smiled entering the room causing both girls to turn around.

"Woah, well I see you've started the party without me then" Ronnie asked glancing at the empty bottles on the table.

"Yeah, sorry I.."Danielle started to apologize thinking she'd let Ronnie down already.

Ronnie laughed, "No don't be silly, I wasn't serious, I'm going to grab a shower and head to bed though if you two don't mind continuing alone.."

"But.." Danielle said disappointed.

:Fine by me.." Stacey interrupted.

As Ronnie left the room Danielle followed

"Are you annoyed at me for bringing Stace around?" Danielle questioned.

"What?"Ronnie asked taken aback "No, No I'm glad you did, I'm just not feeling too good, I just need an early night after the last two days.."

* * *

(2 days later)

Ronnie and Danielle were sat in the Cafe after spending the day shopping.

"Well, you certainly know how to shop, just like Roxy!" Ronnie laughed.

"I can't believe all the stuff we've bought" Danielle said looking at the bags that surrounded their feet.

Ronnie laughed "I know"

Ronnie stood to go and pay and was suddenly hit by a wave of complete nausea, throwing Danielle her purse she dashed to the bathroom where she was sick. Standing at the sink she threw some cold water on her face. She sighed, maybe she should have gone with the medics that day, her whole body was jumbled up, she felt terrible but ignored it because at the same time she felt happier then she'd felt in years. She had her gorgeous baby back.

Leaving the cafe Ronnie saw Danielle struggle with all the shopping bags. Rushing over she held out her hands.

"Give me some"Ronnie gestured. "You can't manage on you own"

"No" Danielle argued "I'll be fine anyway you're ill"

"Don't be silly you can't manage all those"

"Need a hand" Jack smiled as the too blondes looked up at him.

Ronnie was about to reject his offer but Danielle got in first,

"Yes, Please" She beamed handing the bags to Jack.

Jack smiled at Ronnie, Ronnie allowed herself to smile back for a split second.

"You too head back I need to get something" Ronnie said before backing away from the pair.

"Danielle has a key"

Ronnie sighed as she backed away how did Jack always have that effect on her ever since she'd first spoken to him there was some sort of in stint connection, she wanted it to go away but it had always remained.

Ronnie walked towards the minute mart in a daze. Once inside she was glad it was empty except for Patrick, who stood smiling behind the counter. Ronnie politely returned the smile and made her way to the back of the shop. The purpose of her visit was to buy as much junk food as she possibly could, filling her basket with chocolate and crisps she was certain a girly night with her daughter would make her feel better. Waltzing past the health section one item caught Ronnie's attention. The place seemed to stand still as Ronnie's mind fuzzed up at a great speed. She couldn't be! Could she? Ronnie's mind raced back to Christmas! Jack! 3 months ago...


	19. Chapter 19

"Ronnie? Ronnie my dear are you alright?" Patrick's voice caused Ronnie to escape her daydream and turn to him. Walking away from where she'd been stood for a good 10 minutes Ronnie faked a smile, she hoped he hadn't seen what she was looking at.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking.." Ronnie answered hoping that would curb his curiosity, she placed her full basket on the counter as she tried to clear her mind of earlier thoughts.

"Good, you've got a lovely girl there you know, her smile it can light up the whole room!" Patrick complimented as he put Ronnie's goods into bags.

"She's amazing!" Ronnie smiled.

"It's nice seeing you smile you know," Patrick complimented noticing Ronnie's huge genuine grin.

Ronnie paid for her goods before walking out of the shop. She put her earlier worry to the back of her mind surely she was mistaken. She walked towards the pharmacy anyway, she wanted to make sure, Later Arriving near her flat Ronnie's heart skipped a beat as she saw Jack walk down her steps, she stopped walking in hope he'd be heading the other way. No such luck he'd seen her and was heading towards her. Ronnie slowly walked towards him. Upon reaching each other they both stood not sure what to say.

"I hope you don't mind but Danielle's asked me to stay, I'm off to get a curry for all of us now" Jack ventured.

"She what?" Ronnie asked sounding annoyed, how could she spend the entire evening with him.

":If you don't want me too then just say" Jack assured.

Ronnie thought for a minute. Maybe it'd be OK for him to spend a bit of time with them, after all she still owed him big time.

"Well if Danielle wants you to stay I don't mind" Ronnie eventually answered.

"Good" Jack grinned

Jack's phone rang just as they were about to part.

"Roxy?" He answered.

"You want me to take Amy? Now!? but I.."

"No Jack take her, Danielle and I are better off being on our own " Ronnie stated walking away. A single tear fell down Ronnie's face so fast it shocked her. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over the betrayal of her sister and the one man she'd ever loved, but none of that mattered now that she had her baby back.

Ronnie slammed the door after entering her flat, she quickly looked in the mirror and tried to fix herself before joining Danielle in the kitchen.

"Jack isn't staying!" Ronnie let slip right away.

"Oh, I just.." Danielle stammered.

"I think it's about time we had a girly night Dan.." Ronnie smiled at Danielle's utter delight.

* * *

Hours later Danielle and Ronnie were crashed out on the sofa, both had eat as much junk food as they could possibly manage.

"Can I ask you something?" Danielle asked looking at her mother.

"Of course?" Ronnie replied curiosity obvious.

"I was just wondering if you ever, ever, thought of me?"

Ronnie smiled at the question, and began her answer.

"Everyday since you were born, I've never let you out of my heart. My Amy, My beautiful baby girl, I still can't believe I've got you back"

"Really?" Danielle asked happily, it was like all her Christmases had come at once. "I thought of you too, For ages I used to look in my locket and just look at you, and wonder what you were doing?" Danielle continued.

"And me, I use to look at my baby and just wonder.." Ronnie said openly. She pulled Danielle into a hug before continuing. "I never thought I'd be able to do this again, hold you, talk to you"

Danielle's head rested on Ronnie's shoulder, as Ronnie lightly brushed her hand up and down her daughter's golden hair.

"What happened?" Danielle asked "What happened when I was born?"

Ronnie took a deep breath, when she told Danielle she was forced to give her up she didn't go into much detail but now she had to relive it again. Tears formed in Ronnie's eyes but she tried her best to make them stay put. After all Veronica Mitchell doesn't cry.

"It was two days before my due date when dad came into my room, he told me to pack a bag, it was time, I was so scared, I remember wanting Roxy to come, I didn't want to be on my own" Ronnie stopped, allowing a tear to fall she continued "We were in the car for ages just me and him, a few hours at least, I didn't know what hospital I was going to, but I knew it was outside of London"

Ronnie sniffed and composed herself as best she could before continuing.

"When we got there, I was brought straight to a room, I don 't even remember the outside of the building, we were by the sea though, I remember the sound" Ronnie smiled, she like that sound it calmed her.

"I was there for three day's with nothing and no one but a radio to keep me company, Dad was there but he stayed outside he never once came in, a nurse came in a few times, she wasn't very nice....then 2 days after you were due I got this terrible pain across my stomach, I was so scared" Ronnie laughed nervously.

" What happened?" Danielle asked wide eyed.

Sniffing Ronnie continued. " They took me to another room I was lying there terrified" Ronnie took a breath, "We passed Dad on the way and I couldn't help myself, I was so scared I begged him to come with me, I pleaded with him, I just needed some support.."

"What did he do?" Danielle asked afraid of the answer.

"He said, This is your mess you'll do it yourself" Ronnie Couldn't contain the emotion any more, "I just wanted my Mum" She started sobbing uncontrollably shocking Danielle.

Danielle was soon comforting Ronnie, her Mum needed her and she was going to be there for her.

"All through labour no one spoke to me! I felt so alone in this damp dark room and then you cried, you were there, I cried when you were handed to me" Ronnie stopped and looked at Danielle.

"You were beautiful, perfect, Your fingernails, you nose, you were gorgeous" Ronnie smiled as tears ran down her face.

"Really?" Danielle smiled as her own tears fell.

"We were together for exactly 2 hours 23 minutes, then he came"

"Who came ?"

"My Dad, he took you off me, he didn't even look at you, he just handed you over to a nurse, they were two woman with him dressed in suits" Ronnie took a deep breath.

"He came to me and put the table over my bed, I was so tired, He gave me forms said to sign them, I said no, and I asked him if he'd seen my baby, my gorgeous baby, he said..."

There was a brief silence between the women.

"He said, you had to go away to a nice family, a Mum and a Dad, I said no, you were mine. He caught my hand so tightly and said if I just signed the papers everything would be ok, all the fights would stop, we could be happy, I just wanted to be happy" Ronnie cried.

"I wanted everything to be okay, so I signed" Ronnie stopped as she relieved those moments over in her head. Those moments that had changed her life forever

"Dad had told me what would happen but I hoped he wouldn't be that cruel, I still brought the little locket with me, when Dad left one of the women was still there, I asked her if she'd give you the locket. She came over took the locket, and gave me a hug...She was the only person to be nice to me in weeks, I told her I wanted you to be happy and she promised me you would be" Ronnie stopped talking and allowed the tears to fall.

Danielle turned to Ronnie her face washed out with tears.

"I love you, Mum! She said looking at Ronnie

"I love you too" Ronnie replied

* * *

Hours later Danielle slept peacefully on the sofa. Ronnie smiled at her. Walking to her own room she sat on the edge of her bed, She was scared, she went to her bag and pulled out the pregnancy test she'd purchased after leaving Patrick earlier.

_It's now or never _she thought as she walked towards the bathroom. Slowly she followed the instructions. She had to wait 3 minutes for the result. Walking around her room she was thinking,

_If she was carrying Jack's baby, everything would change._

Checking the clock Ronnie walked back towards the bathroom Picking up the stick, she read the word, one little word that would change her life again... Pregnant.


	20. Chapter 20

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table, her head spinning, so that was that, everything was getting out of control again. How would she tell Danielle, especially after her recent abortion. Ronnie was keeping the baby, she'd thought her options through and she couldn't have an abortion, thinking back to Danielle's abortion made Ronnie feel sick. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Danielle entering. Her hair dripping wet after her quick shower, she was going to Telford for the weekend and was nowhere near ready.

"I'm going to miss the train now" She panicked putting her bag together, "and my hair is just ughh"

"Calm down" Ronnie urged laughing "I'll fix your hair"

Danielle smiled and allowed Ronnie to do this simple task which comforted them both in a way.

* * *

Standing at the tube Ronnie waved goodbye to Danielle.

"I'll see you Monday!"

Ronnie turned to leave the tube, she'd really miss having Danielle around for the weekend, but at least it gave her time to sort stuff out. First thing she had to do was make a doctors appointment, After the last few weeks Ronnie wanted to make sure nothing had effected her baby.

* * *

Later that evening Ronnie was leaving the doctors surgery when her phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Ronnie, it's Jack, can you come in tonight, we've got two functions, we've had to get agency staff.." a distraught Jack spoke down the phone.

"I'll be in at 8!" Ronnie interrupted before hanging up the phone.

Great! Ronnie thought. A night side by side with Jack, that's all she needed. She was still trying to get her head around the fact she was pregnant, telling Jack the news hadn't even entered her mind.

Suddenly the news hit her, she _was_ pregnant, almost 12 weeks, she had a scan next week and no one knew. Ronnie stopped walking, it was as if this had just been told to her, she was having a _baby!_

"Ronnie. Dear... Are you alright?" Dot asked coming up behind her with Dotty.

Ronnie just looked at Dot, eyes filled with fear. Dot immediately instructed Ronnie to return home wit them. Dot had always had a soft spot for Ronnie. She was one of the few who knew the real Veronica Mitchell. Arriving at Dot's Ronnie tried to make an excuse to leave.

"No, just stay for a cup of tea, I might even give you some of the cake Dotty made earlier.."

"It's Sponge.." Dotty interrupted with enthusiasm.

Ronnie smiled and followed them into the house. Entering the kitchen Dot instructed Dotty to go upstairs and play.

Dotty ignored her and continued to stare at Ronnie, this made Ronnie really uncomfortable, it was like this girl knew, knew everything about her.

"Are you OK? You look kind of ill?" Dotty asked examining Ronnie.

"What happened your wrists?" Dotty continued noticing Ronnie's bandaged hands.

"Dotty, go now" Dot warned.

As Dotty vacated the room, Dot closed the door and turned her attention to Ronnie.

"I heard about what happened between you and your father, You're very brave..." Dot stopped realising this wasn't what was bothering Ronnie.

"I'll get the tea started" Dot said standing up.

Dot put the tea on the table Ronnie still hadn't said a word. As Dot turned to get the cake Ronnie spoke. She said 2 words before bursting into tears,

"I'm pregnant."

After Ronnie had managed to pull herself together she finally opened up to Dot.

"I'm sorry, I seem to do this a lot with you" Ronnie tried to smile.

"Well, sometimes the good lord helps us open up to certain people.." Dot comforted

"I don't even know why I'm crying, I want this baby, I can provide for them and I'll always be there for them, but Danielle, I don't know how she'll take it. And Jack well I don't think I want him to know.." Ronnie explained looking straight past Dot.

"But surely he has a right Ronnie, he's their father"

"But he has Amy and Penny to worry about.." Ronnie began.

"Ronnie, Jack loves his children, why would you not want him to know?..I know he hurt you Ronnie but he's got a good heart, Jim always says so, and he loves you!" Dot continued.

"Yeah, he loved me so much he cheated on me, then had a baby with my sister" Ronnie said anger showing.

"He talks to Jim about you all the time...He even gave him a picture of you to draw"

"Yeah, well I can't bare to let him hurt me again, I'm going away....as far away from London as I can get, he's not to know anything about this baby Dot! Promise me you won't say anything?"


	21. Chapter 21

It was 7.30 Ronnie was at her flat getting ready for work. She went to the body mirror in the bathroom and before long had become very paranoid of her barely there bump. Thought's kept jumping around her head.

_What if he notices..I can't let him know..Maybe I should wear something baggier, but then my wrists are shown.._

Rubbing her hands over her tummy she came back down to earth.

_It's barely noticeable I'll be fine, he won't see a thing.._

Ronnie looked amazing as she walked out her door and headed towards the club. She felt great too. Arriving at the club she was met by a line of angry teenagers who'd been refused entry. Saying hello to the bouncer Ronnie quietly made her way into the club. Both functions were well under way and everything seemed under control. Looking around there was no sign of Jack.

_He makes me come in and doesn't bother to show up himself, for god sake...The place is fine, I don't need to be here!_

Ronnie sighed as she entered the empty office, Sitting down she picked up a bundle of files. As she quickly ruffled through them she was surprised to see something fall out, bending down she picked up a photo of Jack and Penny, she couldn't help but smile at it. Realising Jack could walk in in any minute she tried returning a photograph to exactly where it had dropped out, on searching for this space she was taken aback to find a picture of her and Jack taken on Christmas day just before her world had been crushed.

Sighing Ronnie put the files and photographs back where they had been, Getting up she decided to walk around see if everything was going ok. She was surprised to see Jack behind the bar walking over she sat on the stool in front of him.

"Hi" Ronnie began

Jack looked up to see Ronnie, his first thought was..

_Wow, she looks amazing.._

"Ronnie" Jack smiled "Can you help me with the food for the VIP room.."

"Yeah.." Ronnie replied

"It's not for a bit yet, do want a drink?"

"Yeah I'll have a vod.." Ronnie stopped suddenly "Just some water please.."

"So is that a vodka or what?" Jack asked bemused at Ronnie confused state.

"Just a water, I-I can't have alcohol..with the pills I'm taking..sleeping pills" Ronnie stammered.

"Oh" Jack said his voice instantly becoming concerned "How are you since.."

"Fine, Jack!" Ronnie said obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Come on let's get the food" Ronnie ordered in an attempt to change the conversation.

"Alright then" Jack said coming out from behind the bar.

As Jack entered the VIP room with trays of food Ronnie started to open the lids of the salads that were already laid out. With every lid that opened Ronnie's stomach turned more and more.

_Oh God! I'm gonna be sick, oh please no, Ughh egg..._

"Ughh egg" Ronnie repeated not meaning to say it out loud.

"Ron?" Jack asked looking at a very pale and flustered Ronnie.

"I'm going to be sickkkk.." Ronnie managed before running out of the VIP room and straight to the toilets.

Jacks eyes follow Ronnie's every move until she's out of view. Turning to the costumers he began trying to convince them Ronnie hadn't Eaten any of the food.

* * *

After emptying her insides down the toilet Ronnie sat on the cold floor and rested her head against the bathroom door.

_Why do they call it morning sickness, when it's 9 o clock at night?_

Ronnie's thoughts were broken by Jack who had just entered the bathroom.

"Ronnie??" He voiced.

"I'm here" Ronnie replied getting her self off the floor. Trying to fix her self she unlocked the door, going to the mirror she didn't recognise the person staring back at her. Trowing water in her face she turned to Jack..

"I need to go home.."

"Yeah, sure I'll walk you" Jack offered.

"No I'll be fine!" Ronnie replied

"Ronnie? Are you sure you're OK?" Jack asked quietly.

"YES, If you'd just leave me alone, I'd be fine" Ronnie shouted before storming out of the bathroom.

* * *

A week late, Stacey, Danielle and Ronnie were stood at the stall.

"Well I thought we'd go clubbing tonight Dan, except we're low on funds.." Stacey hinted in Ronnie's direction with a smile..

"What? You want me to pay for you to get drunk.." Ronnie replied sternly.

"I was only joking" Stacey claimed.

"So was I.." Ronnie laughed

Turning to Danielle Ronnie winked.

"Names are on the door, don't drink too much girls!" Ronnie asked desperately wanting to be re-assured.

"Alright MUM!!! Danielle replied with sarcasm which sent the 3 girls laughing.

"I'd better get going I've an appointment.." Ronnie trailed off as she began to walk away.

"Where?" Danielle asked.

"Um Suppliers nothing serious but I'll be late, so Give me a text when you get in tonight, Stacey remind her to let me know ye get home safe!" Ronnie shouted walking further and further away.

"Of course Miss Mitchell, I'll get her back to mine safe and sound!" Stacey shouted after her before laughing with Danielle.

Turning the corner Ronnie's smile faded, she wanted to cry, she was going for her first scan, and didn't want to be on her own, but she had no choice.

Ronnie turned as she she heard Dot call her name. Smiling she started the coversation.

"Hi Dot"

"How are you..and " Dot looked towards Ronnie's stomach.

"I'm about to go and find out now...I don't suppose you fancy coming?" the words came out so fast Ronnie was shocked at herself.

"Well, I" thinking that this was indeed Jim's grandchild Dot smiled "I'd love to come!"

* * *

A few hours later Ronnie and Dot were at Ronnie's flat.

"I can't believe everything is fine" Ronnie smiled

Dot looked at this woman, so happy full of Joy. She had never seen her like this.

"Yes well I best be off" Dot smiled rising.

"Ronnie have you thought any more about Jack, you should tell him you know you should!?"

Ronnie was silent for a minute, as she answered Danielle entered the hallway.

"I can't! I can't deal with it any more, I'm going away, soon, away from London, England even" Ronnie answered.

Danielle quickly went out of the flat no one noticed.

_She wants to get away from me, again.._

Danielle thought over and over again. She decided to go back to the flat, maybe she got the wrong idea. Arriving at Ronnie's Danielle left her self in, entering the kitchen there was no one there. She couldn't help but notice Ronnie's laptop on the table. She went over and read what was on the screen.

**1 reserved ticket Ibiza**

**Departing on 02-04-09**

That's just over two weeks away, Danielle's head raced.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie asked coming to the dorr of the kitchen.

Danielle looked up at her mother and anger grew inside her.

"You were just going to take off and leave me.." Danielle shouted running out of the kitchen towards the door.

"No! Danielle you've got it wrong, Danielle" Ronnie shouted after her but Danielle continued to run.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a really short chapter, but I'm halfway through the next chapter so It'll be quite long and hopefully up by tonight! Enjoy, Thanks so much for still reading and Reviewing, it means a lot! :) x**

Running back into the flat Ronnie grabbed her coat and shoes before going after Danielle. Running outside she couldn't see her so instinctively made her way to the Slaters. Arriving there she hammered on the door till Stacey reluctantly answered.

"What do you want?" Stacey asked clearly angry.

"Is Danielle here?" Ronnie pleaded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you! What did you say to her?" Stacey shouted.

Getting annoyed with Stacey's questions Ronnie pushed past her into the house. Coming to the living room she immediately saw Danielle in there, her eyes were red from crying.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry" Ronnie said quietly pulling Danielle into a hug.

"I wasn't going to leave you.."

"..Yes you were" Danielle said pulling away from her mother "it wasn't a return ticket and it's not like you were planning on bringing anyone with you"

"I know, I wanted to get everything sorted out there before you come out.." Ronnie trailed off seeing how confused Danielle was. Just then Ronnie's phone rang answering it in a hurry she shouted

"What"

"Alright Ron, I was only calling.." Roxy began.

"Not now Roxy!!!" Ronnie shouted hanging up on her sister.

Ronnie turned her attention back to Danielle.

"Danielle, Sweetie, I wasn't running from you.." Ronnie sighed.

"But you were running from something..someone.." Danielle questioned.

Ronnie realised she was going to have to be honest about everything with Danielle, she was planning on telling her and her alone anyway but wanted to find the right time.

"Look, Lets go back to mine I've got something to tell you, something important" Ronnie said calmly looking at the door.

* * *

Roxy huffed around the Vic annoyed at Ronnie. She took out her phone and crawled through her numbers. She stopped when she came to Jack.

_**I've got a free hour if you want to take Amy and I to the park? **_

Roxy hesitated before adding '_**x x' **_then quickly sent the text.

_If Ronnie's moved on then so should I, If I want to be with Jack that's my business, she'll have to deal with it._

Roxy's thoughts were interrupted by Amy's cries, Looking at her phone she crossed her fingers hoping for a reply.

Jack was sat in R&R when his phone went off he couldn't believe Roxy was going to let him see Amy today. He quickly text her back

**Outside the club in 10 minutes? X **

Jack knew Roxy was crushing on him and if a little flirting made sure he saw his daughter then a little flirting would do no harm. At the back of his head he knew it would never work. He didn't want to hurt Ronnie, but as far as he was concerned she had moved on, besides

_she'll never find out because nothing serious is going to happen_

he thought over and over.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sit down" Ronnie pulled the chair from under the table as Danielle did as she was told and sat.

They'd just arrived back and Ronnie had put on the kettle.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Danielle practically begged Ronnie to tell her.

Ronnie shifted uneasily, she was too nervous to speak, Danielle immediately picked up on this and it scared her.

"Please tell me?" Danielle asked cautiously suddenly felling very worried.

Ronnie sat opposite her, staring at her fear filled eyes.

"I don't really know where to begin" Ronnie breathed.

"From the start? Why were you going away?"

"I needed to get away from from from here.." Ronnie whispered.

"I knew it, you hate me.." Danielle stated getting angry.

"No" Ronnie raised her voice.

"You keep saying that but if it's not me then who is it ?" Danielle screamed convinced her mother wanted to leave her again.

"From Jack!!" Ronnie shouted back as she let go of all self control.

Danielle stared at Ronnie, who was now silently trying to hold back tears. Danielle's expression was one of utter confusion.

_Why would she want to get away from Jack, she's been around him since Christmas and hasn't wanted to go anywhere_

Danielle snapped out of her thoughts quickly.

"Why?" She whispered

Ronnie had a strong urge to run to her room look the door and say no more, but she had to be straight with Danielle..

"Because.." Ronnie cleared her throat and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Danielle, sweetie, I love you, you know that?"

Danielle nodded, and waited patiently for Ronnie to continue.

"I didn't know about this when you, when I, when we went for the.." Ronnie struggled she couldn't help but let tears slowly escape her eyes.

"Abortion?" Danielle finished looking at Ronnie for some sort of clue as to where this was all going.

"Oh Danielle, I'm....I'm pregnant" Ronnie finally managed, her eyes stuck to Danielle like glue. She wanted to see her reaction but there was none, Danielle just sat staring at Ronnie.

"Sweetheart, I know it's a shock, it was to me as well, that's why I've been sick and dizzy recently"

"Danielle?" Ronnie begged kneeling beside the young girl.

"I, I don't know what to say?" Danielle said eventually.

Ronnie took Danielle's face in her hands.

"You're going to be the best big sister anyone could ask for! I know it'll be hard but, this doesn't change anything between us.."

Danielle's first thoughts were of her own baby, but her baby was gone now. She hadn't been ready to be a Mum, but she wasn't expecting this, she wasn't expecting Ronnie to say that she was pregnant!

Ronnie stood and walked away, to the window, Danielle had barely reacted to the news. Ronnie let out quite sobs as she stood by the window.

_What do I do now, I just want everything to be ok..._

"Can I be Godmother?" Danielle asked tears flowing from her eyes but a smile spread across her face.

"Yes.." Ronnie cried turning to be greeted by Danielle standing behind her.

* * *

Standing outside the Vic after spending an hour at the Park, Jack playfully smiled Good bye to Amy.

"We should do this again.." Roxy smiled taking Amy from Jack.

"Yeah, It'd be my pleasure!" Jack winked before kissing Roxy on the cheek and strolling away.

* * *

"Have you told Jack? Does he not want anything to do with the baby?" Danielle asked unable to keep quiet any longer.

"I'm not telling him, that's why I need to go away, I'll be showing soon, actually I'm starting to see a bump already and I can't risk him finding out.." Ronnie explained.

"But Jack, he loves you, the night you went missing he, he was so worried, You should tell him" Danielle advised an adamant Ronnie.

"No...Danielle I can't " Ronnie said sadly

"OK!" Danielle agreed, she didn't want to push it, remembering how it was between her and Paul.

* * *

2 weeks Later

Danielle was sat in the kitchen of Ronnie's flat. She was waiting to go to the cafe for a goodbye coffee with Ronnie, who wanted to stare clear of the Vic and R&R's. Ronnie had been 20 minutes changing and Danielle was getting inpatient. Finally Ronnie came out wearing a rather large but stylish top. Danielle stared at her.

"What?" Ronnie questioned.

"Oh god is it that obvious?" she sighed looking down.

"No, Don't be stupid you look amazing." Danielle smiled.

"It's the only thing I don't show in!" Ronnie sighed.

"Yeah right" Danielle said looking at her mother's slim build.

"No honestly" Ronnie stated lifting the top a little to show a small but unmistakable bump.

Danielle gasped.

"See" Ronnie said looking mildly horrified at Danielle's reaction.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you had that big a bump, I never noticed" Danielle explained, digging herself a bigger hole in the process.

"Huh, Is it that big?!"

"No...I just"

"Ronnie laughed "I was joking Dan"

As the two girls reached the cafe Ronnie couldn't help but notice Jack and Roxy talk across the way. She smiled at Jack talking to Amy, he looked so cute putting on the little faces. Danielle saw where Ronnie was looking and realised, Ronnie was in denial, she obviously still liked Jack...a lot. What was she doing running away from him.

"You still love him.." Danielle stated causing Ronnie to turn to her.

"What?" Ronnie asked kind of embarrassed.

"Jack!" Danielle smiled entering the cafe.

* * *

"I think we should talk" Roxy said to Jack who was totally pre-occupied with Amy.

"The clubs free!" he suggested.

* * *

"You should tell him! Now!" Danielle said before taking a sip of hot coffee.

"No I've got a plane to catch and coffee to drink" Ronnie stated.

"You don't have to go.." Danielle whispered.

."...But what if he doesn't want to know, or what if he ..." Ronnie started.

"What ifs are what ifs!!" Danielle replied.

"I should tell him?" Ronnie questioned Danielle.

"Yes!!"

"OK, I'll go now" Ronnie decided.

"You will? Really?" Danielle asked almost choking on her coffee.

"You're right I need to tell him! Maybe everything will be OK.." Ronnie said hopefully.

"Better then OK!" Danielle smiled.

Ronnie got up to leave.

"I'll see you at yours later then, you can tell me the good news" Danielle beamed.

Ronnie walked quickly towards the club, it was now or never she thought. Arriving at the club she walked slowly down the steps. The club was perfectly prepared for the night ahead which meant Jack was here. Ronnie smiled as she headed towards the office. The smile soon faded at what she saw through the window of the office door. Roxy and Jack locking lips like they hadn't a care in the world. Tears carelessly slid down Ronnie's face as she ran from the club.

Back inside Jack couldn't play this game any more. Flirting was one thing but it was going to far.

"I'm sorry Roxy he said pulling away, this isn't right, I can't do this any more.."

Little did he know but her had stopped the kiss seconds too late.


	24. Chapter 24

**Short Add now, Thanks to Everyone who reads this, and Please review! xxx**

Stumbling up the stairs of R&R Ronnie struggled to breath between hysterical sobs. She was devastated.

_Was this going on all the time? While Roxy phoned saying sorry, while Jack 'saved' her.._

Her mind raced as she arrived outside the club. She took a huge gulp of air before falling against the wall crying.

_I'm so stupid, What did I think would happen, we'd be a happy family. I should have learnt from the last time, I shouldn't have trusted her, him, them.._

"Ronnie? Are you OK?" a voice broke Ronnie's racing mind. Looking up from where she was now curled in the floor she saw Dawn. Whipping her tears away she cleared her throat.

"I'll be fine" Ronnie tried to smile getting up using the wall to steady herself, while her other hand rested on top of her stomach making her top tighter. Dawn could see the faint outline of Ronnie's bump, she couldn't help but remain staring at it. Noticing Ronnie composed herself.

"Dawn, please don't tell anyone?" Ronnie pleaded.

"It's none of my business" Dawn answered raising her hands in a silent promise.

"Thanks Dawn!" Ronnie managed before heading in the direction of her flat.

Danielle rushed to the door with a huge smile on her face, opening it her smile faded at the sight of Ronnie. Ronnie walked past Danielle into her bedroom, gathering her suitcase and bag together she began searching the room for anything she'd forgotten.

"Ronnie? Ronnie?" Danielle shouted frantically, being ignored by a crazed Ronnie.

"Mum!!" Danielle screamed finally getting Ronnie's attention.

"Dan, I need to go, I can't stay here..Is Charlie still coming, you didn't cancel him did you?"

"No but, What happened? Doe's he not want the baby?" Danielle asked searching Ronnie's face for clues.

"I didn't tell him.." Ronnie answered calmly.

Danielle looked on in silence as Ronnie put the last few pieces into her suitcase.

"How could they do it to me?" She said suddenly.

"Do they hate me that much" Ronnie asked her voice cracking.

"Who? What?" Danielle asked

"Roxy and Jack, I caught them....together..I love him and he said he loved me.." Ronnie stopped herself before she cried again. Grabbing her coat Ronnie put it on, and went to the door. With Danielle following her.

"Charlie will be here soon.." Ronnie said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I really believed he.." Danielle jumbled her words and Ronnie left out a little giggle.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, but when I'm sorted you're coming out to me as soon as possible for as long as you want!" Ronnie tried to reason.

Danielle nodded frantically.

"Well he's here "Ronnie said pointing to Charlie who had just pulled up.

Pulling Danielle into a goodbye hug, she never wanted to let go.

* * *

A few minutes after Ronnie had gone Danielle headed for the club. She was going to show Mr. Jack Branning just what he'd done, how he'd hurt Ronnie.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for reading, I really hope you are all still enjoying it, there is some more drama to come in the next few chapters, a few surprises and a few shock arrivals. Thanks for the reviews, they really are appreciated!  xxx (",)**_

_Oh god what am I doing, How will I cope with a baby, How's my baby going to cope with out me..._

"We're here" Charlie announced parking outside the airport.

Getting out of the car he handed Ronnie her suitcase.

"Well, have a nice time" Charlie smiled at a dazed Ronnie.

"Oh, yeah thanks" Ronnie said handing Charlie some money,"Keep the change, And Thanks" Ronnie managed before heading inside the airport.

* * *

Barging into the club Danielle ran down the steps, stopping at the end she looked around.

"Excuse me, we ain't open yet!...Excuse me, oh it's you?" Dawn said walking closer to Danielle.

"Where's Jack?" Danielle asked

"The office I suppose" Dawn answered "How's Ronnie?" she continued but got no reply as Danielle made her way to the office.

Bursting the door open, Danielle stepped into the office and glared at Jack.

_How could he do it?_

"Danielle, Are you OK? Is Ronnie OK?"

"How could you?" Danielle said meekly

"How could I what?" Jack asked concerned.

"Roxy!?...Yeah, she saw the whole thing.." Danielle began raising her voice.

"Ronnie?" Jack asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, she came down here to tell you something..and you you.." Danielle couldn't restrain herself any more she started screaming at Jack, in her eyes he was to blame for everything.

"She loved you and you said you loved her, you told me you loved her! Now you've broken her heart!"

Jack stood listening shaking his head in anger at himself.

"Now my mum is gone and it's all because of you!!"

"Ronnie's gone, gone where?" Jack shouted

"Away from youuu! Danielle matched his shouting.

"Danielle where has she gone? Where?"

"Ibiza, to start with she's not sure where she wants to settle but she wants a fresh start!" Danielle stated to a now petrified Jack.

_I can't lose her again, I need to find her_

"What airport?"

Danielle shrugged.

"Danielle, tell me!!"

"I don't now! Charlie took her.."

"Right!" Jack managed while running out of the office.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack ran through the Square, arriving at the Slaters he banged at the door

"Charlie!"

"He's just gone to the pub" Mo answered. "What's wrong?"

Jack immediately turned on his heels and ran towards the pub, a curious Mo running after him. Storming into the pub Jack looked around there was no sign of Charlie. Looking a second time Jack began to panic he was on the verge of losing Ronnie, Again! Spotting Jack search the pub Roxy scowled.

"Get out, I don't want you anywhere near this place" She shouted.

"Roxy? Where has Ronnie gone? Has anyone seen Charlie??" Jack was annoyed at the amused gazes he was receiving from everyone in the pub.

"Charlie!" Jack shouted happily upon seeing him exit the toilet.

"Where's Ronnie??"

"On a plane I expect?"

"Where did you bring her, what airport?"

"Stansted about half an hour ago"

"Charlie, can you get me there now, I'll pay ya double please.."

"I've got a fair in a few minutes I can't"

"Charlie please!!"

"Alright then, cabs outside."

Jack ran to the door desperate for Charlie to hurry up.

* * *

Ronnie stood in the check in queue. She just wanted to get out of here as soon as she could. Looking around she saw a elderly lady stare at her, Ronnie immediately felt self concious so tied her purple coat hiding any hint of a baby. Ronnie's reaction had been so instinctive she felt like she was 14 again, hiding a big belly on a little body.

_This is stupid, I'm a grown woman, why am I hiding like this.._

Still Ronnie brought her carry on shoulder bag around to her front.

_What am I doing.._

Ronnie's thought were frozen with the sound of her phone ringing. Taking it out she sighed as Jack flashed up on screen.

_No more chances..._

She thought turning off her phone.

* * *

_Hi, this is Ronnie, if you need me leave you name and number and I'll get back to you **Beep.**_

"Ron, it's me please pick up, You can't just go not without talking to me please Ronnie, call me, Ronnie_____I love you!"

Jack brought his hands to his head, he'd been such a fool, what was he playing at with Roxy. In his eyes she wasn't a patch on Ronnie so what was he doing.

"What have I done? What should I do when I get there Charlie?" Jack asked desperate for some advise.

"You be honest with her, tell her how you feel" Charlie answered eyes still staring straight ahead.

"But I left her down, Badly.." Jack admitted.

* * *

Ronnie smiled at a little girl who ran past her. Making her way to passport control. Her thoughts soon turned to her baby,

_Boy or girl, name, will Danni be happy when her little brother or sister arrives, she already had a little brother, didn't she.._

Arriving at the security desk Ronnie sighed at the Queue, she'd be here for ages. Looking around she spotted a young couple caught up in a romantic gaze, to the other side she saw a group of girls about Danielle's age excitedly speaking together about their upcoming holiday. Turning right around so she faced the front of the queue Ronnie blinked back tears .

"You alright dear?" An elderly woman who was stood behind Ronnie with her husband asked.

"Yeah, Fine" Ronnie smiled.

* * *

Arriving at the airport Jack jumped from the car.

"Good Luck!!" Charlie shouted.

Entering the airport Jack turned every which way he could.

_WHERE IS SHE..WHERE IS SHE.._

He repeated over and over, running to a help desk he immediately started talking.

"Have you seen Ronnie?" he asked before even thinking.."Emm tall attractive, blonde, purple coat, beautiful.."

"Erm I don't know Sir" The girl behind the desk answered.

"Veronica? Veronica Mitchell, can you check if she's booked on a flight?"

"No, I am sorry Sir we can't.."

"What's you next flight to Ibiza.."

"It leaves in an hour.." The girl said after gently tapping at her keyboard.

Jack held his breath after he asked the next question.. "And the last flight that left for Ibiza was..?"

"Yesterday evening" The girl smiled.

"Yes, she's not gone! She's not gone yet, I've got a chance..."

"Thank you" Jack shouted while running to the departure side of the airport.

"RONNIE" he shouted thinking he'd seen her. Running to the check in desk Ronnie had been at minutes ago, Jack again started to ask questions.

"Yeah, she was here a minute ago, she should be headed to security now." the woman behind the desk informed Jack.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her, the love of his life..

"RONNIE!!!!"

She didn't hear him and continued to walk further up as the queue moved.

Unable to get passed without a boarding pass, Jack went back to the woman behind the desk of check in.

Grabbing the tannoy Jack immediately spoke into it

"Ronnie, I love you!"


	27. Chapter 27

_I believed him, when he said he loved me, when he got Dad away, when he listened to me...I love him, I really thought he lo_

_**Ronnie! I love you!**_

Ronnie looked up 'Jack' she said meekly looking around causing everyone near her to realise this man speaking over the whole airport was talking to this woman. Ronnie took a step back continuing to scan the crowd. Then she saw him her heart sat still for a second, he looked so...scared.

_**Ronnie, I'm sorry, Ronnie. I'm sorry for everything, I didn't want to hurt you, Ron? I love you! I really love you.**_

Ronnie stood listening to his words, she wanted to run to him but no she couldn't do that, she had to be strong. Tears filled her eyes as she walked straight ahead towards the security check.

Jack watched helplessly as Ronnie walked away, Turning around he bent over covering his face with his hands.

_This is all my own fault, Why did I do it to her.._

"Did you mean it?"

Jack immediately stood upright turned around and saw Ronnie standing just a few feet away from him.

Her eyes were shining with tears, the brims bright red, her cheeks were red and her hair messy but Jack had never seen anyone look so beautiful in his entire life.

"Yes" Jack replied taking a step towards Ronnie.

They both walked towards each other arriving in front of each other, they stopped each wary of the other. Jack finally pulled Ronnie close, hugged her tightly before raising the courage to kiss her, much to the enjoyment of the crowd they'd gathered.

"I love you Ronnie Mitchell!"

"I love you Jack Branning!!"

Finally they were both on the same page. They both knew what they wanted, each other.

* * *

Ronnie stared at Jack from across the table. They had to wait for Ronnie's suitcase so decided to talk in a quite restaurant.

"Who told you?" Ronnie asked

"Danielle, she's definatly her mothers daughter, once she gets going.." Jack laughed

Ronnie smiled at the mention of her daughter.

"She really likes you!" Ronnie smiled.

"We can be happy you know Ronnie, Me and you, I know we have a lot of stuff to get through but I want you to move in with me, There'll always be a bed for Danielle there, And it's near the Slaters so you'll see her even more then you have been.." Jack continued talking excitedly.

Ronnie realized he hadn't said anything about the baby, their baby. Assuming Danielle had told him Ronnie cut into his happy chat.

"and what about the baby?" Ronnie asked lowering her gaze to her stomach.

"What baby?" Jack asked a tad confused _Amy?No couldn't be._

Catching Ronnie's gaze Jack followed her eye line.

"Baby?" Jack said looking at Ronnie.


	28. Chapter 28

_Baby? Baby? Our baby?_

"Jack?" Ronnie ventured.

Jack remained silent.

"4 months Jack, a Christmas surprise.." Ronnie tried again hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"And you were just going to leave without even telling me?" Jack asked hurt.

Ronnie bowed her head. She was ashamed now, but her decision to leave, it had made sense. She'd thought about it, it was heartbreaking leaving Danielle behind but she couldn't risk her baby being hurt by Jack. Ronnie shrugged.

"I was scared Jack, I didn't know what to do, or how you'd take it?"Ronnie tried explaining, and right now she still had no idea how he'd taken it.

"I would have told you at some point..I did try.." Ronnie stopped remembering what she'd seen when she did try.

"I came to the club, and I saw you and Roxy, and it hurt so much, I just had to get away.." Ronnie's eyes were filled with heart ache. Something Jack noticed right away.

"I'm sorry..." He said looking into her shining blue eyes.

"I didn't mean it it was a mistake.." he continued reaching out for Ronnie's hand across the table, Ronnie mimicked his movements and took his hands.

"I'm sorry for telling you like this, I just I thought you knew, I thought Dan had told you.."

Jack nodded silently his eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall.

_**Can Veronica Mitchell please collect her luggage at departure desk j507**_

"We'd better go.." Ronnie sighed removing her hands from under Jacks.

"Yeah.." Jack replied getting up.

* * *

"So you're staying?" Danielle squealed down the phone.

"Yeah.." Ronnie laughed.

"And you've told him about.. everything?"

"Yeah we need to talk things through, sort things out.."

"Are you staying at Jacks tonight?" Danielle asked

Ronnie paused.

"I think I'll be staying there every night.."

"You're moving in?"

"Yeah."

"Oh....I guess you'll be closer.." Danielle said not sure how to feel.

"You ok with this..?" Ronnie asked concerned.

"Of course, look I better go, Stace wants to watch a film before bed.."

Ronnie smiled "Ok then, Good night Dan, I love you."

"....I love you too.."

* * *

45 minutes later a cab pulled up outside Jacks. Paying Jack ran to the door to let Ronnie out. Getting her case he smiled.

"Welcome home.."

They both walked inside together, it was 12 am now, but Jack and Ronnie needed some serious talk time..

"I'll put the kettle on" Jack said as soon as they'd closed the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Everyone! :) Bit of a long note I know...but wanted to give a few spoilers..**

**Firstly,Thanks so much for reading this! I wasn't going to post this until I had more written but,I've exams tomorrow and Tuesday so the next update won't be before Wednesday.**

**For now I'd like to drop some story lines snippets on you..**

**Chatting about the past, **

**Sad times, never forgotten.**

**Truly Happy?**

**Doubts! **

**Missing?!**

**Faces best left in the past.**

**Little problems perfect result.**

**Tragedy?!**

**And moreee!**

**Hope you like the sound of all that^**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are more then welcome I read and appreciate them all..I love you all who take the time to read/review/favourite this Story.. :) xox**

**Oh before I forget, the story is down there somewhere lol**

Ronnie sat at Jacks table, so much had changed in the last few hours it was unreal. She didn't quite know where to start. Jack walked slowly over with a teapot in his hand placing it in the middle of the table carefully and seriously, Ronnie couldn't help but burst out laughing as Jack brought two cups and a plate of biscuits to the table.

"What!?" Jack asked confused.

"Nothing!" Ronnie said continuing to laugh, "I never knew you were so good at being..Dot.." Ronnie trailed off smiling.

"Many hidden talents!" Jack smiled.

"Ronnie?" Jack asked trying to find the right words to continue. "Why didn't you, How did you..why didn't you tell me sooner? when you found out?"

"I don't know, everything was great....Danielle and I were starting to bond really well, and I didn't want to believe I was pregnant at first because then everything would have changed, well everything is changing."

"You know I'd have been there for you.." Jack said gently.

"That's what was said the last time" Ronnie said.

"What?"

Ronnie took a deep breath and sighed "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want it to be like the last time.." She admitted her voice cracked with emotion to strong to keep inside.

"Danielle's Dad?"

"Yeah" Ronnie whispered.

Jack sat silently waiting for Ronnie to continue.

"When I told Joel, he was angry.. but he calmed down and promised he'd be there and that everything would be alright.."

"And he wasn't?" Jack questioned.

"I went to school the next day and everybody knew, and Joel he just ignored me, I was on my own.."

Tears formed as Ronnie remembered that day in school, she'd followed Joel hoping he'd talk to her say anything to her but he didn't he ignored her. The other students weren't so quiet.

_-Aww Is babies daddy not talking to you..boohoo_

_-It's probably not even his baby.._

_-SLAG!_

Ronnie covered her ears she didn't want to remember any more.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Ronnie stood in Jack's living room busy dialling a number into her phone.

_Come on..come on..answer will you!_

Ronnie left out an annoyed sigh as she again reached voice mail. Deciding on one more try, she pressed redial..

"Hello?" A young girl at the other end answered.

"Stacey! Finally! Do you ever answer your phone?"

"Well obviously I do or else I wouldn't be talking to you.."

"Yeah yeah, I need a favour, Can you cover for Danielle on the stall today.."

"I suppose I can get my nan to cover, why?"

"Nothing, Is Danielle with you now?"

"Yeah??" Stacey asked looking at Danielle he sat happily eating cereal.

"I'll be right over, just don't tell her I want to surprise her.."

* * *

Ronnie giggled at the sound of Jack singing loudly from the kitchen. He slowly left the kitchen and came up singing behind Ronnie putting his hands around her stomach he swayed her to his voice.

"Are you sure you feel able for today..?" Jack asked kissing Ronnie's head.

"Jack, I'm pregnant, I'm not ill!" Ronnie laughed.

"Alright Alright.." Jack laughed.

"Today is about me and Danielle. Then tomorrow I'll go around the Vic and tell everyone what's going on.." Ronnie's expression changed from Happy to scared as she thought about telling Roxy and Peggy exactly what was happening now.

"Well don't buy too much.." Jack joked.

"Well our baby is making my clothes too tight, it's the perfect excuse for a shopping spree, and I feel like treating my daughter, because............she deserves it"

* * *

"Who's that at this hour?" Danielle asked with the sound of the doorbell.

"Ehh, It's probably fat Elvis, for my nan.." Stacey said exiting the kitchen and answering the door to Ronnie.

Ronnie rushed through to the kitchen unable to hide her excitement at seeing her daughter. It had only been a night but it felt too long.

"MUM!" Danielle shouted in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too......Fancy a day out?" Ronnie smiled.

"Sorry, it is great to see you! I just thought you'd want to spend the day with Jack.."

"Don't be daft, there's plenty of me to go around!" Ronnie said cheerfully "Which reminds me Jack wanted to give you this.." Ronnie placed a key in the middle of the table. "Our house is your house...well flat..We're going to have to get a bigger place soon.."Ronnie mumbled almost talking to herself.

"A key to Jacks?" Danielle asked surprised.

"Yup to be used whenever you like!"

"Come on lets get going, I have some elastic waist trousers to purchase.."

Danielle laughed as Ronnie tugged at her fitted trousers which seemed to get tighter by the minute as they left the house.

* * *

"I'm starving, Lets get some breakfast first" Ronnie decided pointing at a little restaurant.

"Sounds good to me.." Danielle smiled.

Picking a window seat, they both sat down before long Danielle's mobile rang. Answering it quickly she wanted the call to end so she could continue to speak with her mother.

"Hello?"

"Danielle? Is Ronnie with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She can here you?"

"Yes!"

"Can you get away from her a few minutes, ring me back ya.."

"OK?"

Danielle hung up confused.

"I've got to make a call, I won't be long Danielle said excusing herself and leaving the restaurant.

She clicked dial on her phone and waited for the phone to be answered on the other end.

"Thanks for phoning me back!"

"What do you want Jack?!" Danielle asked suspiciously.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a bit?" Ronnie asked as both girls got out of a taxi they'd gotten from town.

"No, I promised Stacey we'd go out tonight, and it's so late I've got to grab a shower and.."

"Alright well I might see you at the club later!"

As Ronnie entered the flat, Danielle headed off in the direction of R&R. Arriving at the club she walked in a few random people inhabited the place but it was too early for the place to be full yet. Walking towards the office she knocked on the door until she heard Jack calling her in.

"So are we going to plan this or what?" she smiled.

"All you've got to do is get her to The Vic at 8 tomorrow night.."

Danielle smiled.."Oh it's going to be soo romantic"

"No, it's not going to be a big deal, I'll be doing it quietly..I want it to be in the Vic because..."

"Because what?" Danielle asked intrigued.

"Because..it's where we first kissed.." Jack said suddenly feeling rather embarrassed.

Danielle smiled "I can't wait to see her face"

* * *

The next morning Ronnie had let herself into the Vic and silently she crept up stairs. She listened to Ben ask Phil for money in the kitchen. Stopping outside the lounge she heard Peggy and Roxy talking.

"So she's staying with Jack now and she doesn't even bother to tell me.." Roxy fumed.

"Calm down Darling, Ronnie, well she's been through a lot recently.."

"But Jack is Amy's dad, I want us to be a family.." Roxy continued "I mean we were getting really close and she ruined it.."

Tears filled Ronnie's eyes as she made a quick get away.

"Ronnie!" Ben exclaimed seeing her.

Ronnie kept going until she was away from the Vic, she kept walking until she reached the park. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

"So you and Ronnie are back together then?" Max questioned Jack in the Minute Mart.

"Yeah!"

"So what have you done to upset her?" Max continued.

"What do you mean? I ain't done anything.."

"Well I just saw her in the park, she didn't look none to happy mate!" Max laughed..

Jack gave him a stern look before leaving the shop and heading to the park.

Jack stood behind a tree looking at Ronnie, his heart shattered seeing her so upset, slowly he got the courage to approach her. Standing feet away from her he began speaking.

"It didn't go well then?" He asked in a caring tone.

Ronnie looked up at him.

"I couldn't tell them.."

"Did I ruin your chances for a family Jack with Roxy and Amy?" Ronnie asked needing to ask it.

"What?" Jack asked sitting next to her, slowly he put a hand around her dragging her into a comforting hug.

"Roxy thinks I stole you, and now I'm going to have to hide this pregnancy like the last time, I didn't want it to be like this, I don't want to hide, I want to show off my bump, our baby"

"It's always been you Ron, always! Roxy was a mistake, I just want to see my daughter, Amy is important to me and I know I did the wrong thing trying to get into her life through Roxy but I explained it to Roxy, she didn't take it well..."

"Ssshh" Ronnie urged leaning up to give Jack a kiss.

Jack smiled at his gorgeous girlfriend..

"Lets go home.."

* * *

Hours later Ronnie sat at home feet up, she relaxed and tried to put any worries to the back of her mind.

She heard a noise at the door, and stretched her head to see who it was..

"Hey!" Danielle smiled walking in "Is Jack here?" She asked knowing the answer.

"No, he's at the club"

"Fancy going to the Vic?" Danielle asked.

Ronnie looked at her as though she had four heads "The Vic? No Dan, I really can't face that.."

Danielle looked at her watch and was quiet shocked to see it was 10 to 8. After another few tries Danielle took out her phone texting Jack she told him of Ronnie's determination not to go. Jack looked around the packed pub and decided tonight there was going to be more then one surprise for the punters to get their noses sucked into.

_Just get her here, everything will be fine.._

* * *

Ronnie sighed as she reluctantly gave in to Danielle's pleas.

"One drink Dan!" Ronnie sighed fixing her hair.

The girls linked arms as they began the short walk to the Vic.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Danielle asked in her best surprised voice.

Ronnie looked at her suspiciously. Smiling at Jack Ronnie asked what they were playing at. Getting the girls a drink. Jack hushed Ronnie's questioned. Suddenly Jack started quietening the pub. With Ronnie's earlier words ringing in his ears _I don't want to hide, I want to show off my bump, our baby _he was certain he was doing the right thing.

"I've got an announcement to make.."

Ronnie looked at Danielle confused, But Danielle was equally as confused. Roxy glared at Jack from across the bar while Peggy and Phil looked on to find out this big announcement.

"Well come on.." Mo interrupted

"Well I just wanted to say, well. let you all know that myself and Ronnie are back together....and we're expecting our first child together in September.."

The pub fell under a hushed silence, Ronnie stood staring wide eyed at Jack.

"Congratulations!" Jean piped up smiling.

Causing Danielle to smile.

"Congratulations Mum!" She beamed.

Ronnie smiled as a tear fell.

"That's not all!" Jack interrupted.

Walking towards Ronnie he knelt down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Oh my god!" Ronnie gasped _What's he doing!??_

"Ronnie, I love you, Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back with a longish update, now that my exams are over, I'll try update more frequantly! Huge thank you to my reviewers and readers, You are all brilliant! :) This is dedicated to all of you with a special mention to - Mairze!** :)

**TheWattsRule-Thank you so much for all the reviews hun It's really appreciated and motivates me heaps! **

**HuxaBelle164- Again you've been reviewing since the start Thank you sooo much for all the support hun.**

**And to all of you who have taken time to R&R!  
**

_Hopefully the next few chapters I'll get to thank you individually! :)  
_

* * *

Ronnie parted her lips slightly as if to say something, not finding the right words she closed her mouth quickly. A quick glance around the room told Ronnie everyone was staring waiting for an answer. Danielle looked from Ronnie to Jack, Jack looked petrified. He'd wanted this so much and was so afraid of the answer he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue. Danielle prayed Ronnie would say something soon. She couldn't help but think this isn't exactly doing it quietly is it?

:I don't know what to say.." Ronnie finally let out slowly and hushed.

Jack took a look at Ronnie's face and he felt a surge of love run through him, "You could say yes?"

Ronnie looked at the man who knelt down before her. She'd never felt like this about someone before, Jack was it, He was her 'one'.

"Yes!!" She half laughed half cried, allowing Jack to place the silver engagement ring on her slender finger. Standing up Jack dragged Ronnie into a hug as the crowd cheered. Ronnie smiled, it was different, everything was going to be different.

"So this is doing it quietly?"Danielle asked an ecstatic Jack.

Laughing Jack answered her "Well, where Ronnie Mitchell is concerned nothing is ever done by halves"

Danielle laughed at his reply.

* * *

A few hours later Ronnie, Danielle, Stacey and Jack were walking out the doors of the Vic.

"You sure ye don't fancy joining us?" Stacey asked already tipsy from Jacks endless round of drinks.

"Nooo" Ronnie answered shaking her head

"I'll see you tomorrow"Ronnie smiled leaving the girls and linking Jack as they began the short walk home.

"Soo, you're going to be Mrs Branning soon" Jack smiled.

Ronnie lips curved into a small smile

"Mmm, maybe.." She replied admiring her newly placed ring.

"So not soon?" he asked curious now.

"Lets see shall we?" she said.

* * *

Lying in bed wrapped up in Jacks arms Ronnie felt their baby flicker inside her. Without saying anything she grabbed Jacks hand placing it on he stomach.

"Woah.." Jack gasped "He'll be playing for England someday"

"He?" Ronnie asked.

"Well I meant he or she.."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Jack asked.

"Umm well not really, what about you?"

"Well I've always liked those cool celeb names you know those really long ones that make no sense.."

Ronnie laughed at Jacks attempt as staying sincere while talking.

"I love you Mr. Jack Branning" She beamed proudly.

"Well I love you Mrs. Veronica (Soon to be Branning) Mitchell"

* * *

A week later Ronnie was sitting on her couch waiting for Danielle to come out of the bedroom wearing the dress she'd purchased for her brothers wedding.

"Dannnn, you going to be much longer.

"Just a minute"

Just then Jack came bursting in the door waving keys around his hands. Ronnie looked at him quite startled for a minute.

"What?" she asked to his silent smile.

"Guess what? We're moving!" Jack grinned.

"We are?" Ronnie asked standing up "Where to?"

"Tanyas moved out!"

"You mean we, a house?.." Ronnie smiled with excitement.

"Yup! We've got enough room for Danielle, the baby and..." Jack trailed off thinking of his daughters.

"Penny and Amy?" Ronnie asked reaching out for his hand.

Jack nodded silently.

"Ohh" Ronnie gasped clutching at her stomach.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah the baby is just playing soccer again" Ronnie laughed.

Jack bent down to be level with his unborn child..

"You need to stop kicking Mummy, or she'll ground you when you get out.."

"Well, what do you think?" Danielle asked causing both Ronnie and Jack to look at her.

"Wow!" Ronnie gasped a tear came to her eye at just how beautiful her daughter looked. She felt so proud like it was her first day of school or something, "You look amazing!" Ronnie finally managed.

* * *

3 Weeks later and Ronnie was stood alone at the Tube, well except for her ever growing bump. She'd just waved goodbye to Danielle who was going to Telford for a week for Gareth's wedding. Turning to leave she saw Roxy and Amy stood at the bank link. Taking a deep breath she went over to the pram

She picked up a teddy Amy had dropped and placed it next to her in her pram.

"Here you go sweetie, you don't want to lose that do you!" Ronnie smiled at her niece.

Standing up she was standing face to face with Roxy. Roxy stood but didn't speak she gave a few quick glances around the tube as tho looking for someone.

"Look Rox, I know I've been a bit off l.."

Half listening to Ronnie Roxy spotted who she was looking for, desperate to get rid of Ronnie she began a hurtful set of remarks.

"Oh just go Ronnie, back to your perfect life.."

"What..?" Ronnie asked taken aback by her sisters outburst.

"Yeah thats right I don't want to ever see you or him, ever again!"

"But...I'm your sister Rox, Jack is Amy's dad!"

"I don't care Veronica, just leave me be!" Roxy stated coldly walking away pushing past Ronnie to do so.

Ronnie didn't bother to turn and look after Roxy instead she made her way outside, walking quickly so no one would notice the tears in her eyes.

Arriving at the flat she just wanted a hug from Jack. Opening the door she called out for him but he wasn't there. A note lay on the kitchen table..

_To Ronnie and Bump,_

_Something's come up, I'll be out for the afternoon, _

_I won't be too late, _

_enjoy the quiet,_

_while it lasts. x_

* * *

Ronnie sighed as she stood up, she was going to go and start packing but decided she needed to go talk with the rest of the Mitchells, she'd wanted to talk with Peggy for a while but Roxy always seemed to get in the way.

On her way to the Vic she bumped into Max.

"Where's she going eh, come on Ron tell me?'

Ronnie shook her head confused "Where's who going Max?"

"Tanya? I met Jack earlier he says she's moving out.."

"So?" Ronnie asked frustrated.

"Well I don't want to lose them not again.."

Max's words went straight through Ronnie's head, she suddenly felt dizzy. Her stomach hurt a little.

"You Alright?" Max asked noticing her obvious difficulty in standing straight.

"Mmm, yeah, Yeah I think I need to go home" Ronnie said turning away.

"Well I'll walk you, you don't look too good.."

Arriving in the flat Ronnie drank the water Max had poured for her. She felt fine again.

"Thanks Max, I'm fine now.." She said almost pushing him out the door.

Walking to her bedroom she started packing up some stuff, she couldn't wait to have a nice big house and to do up the nursery for her little baby.

* * *

In a restaurant not far from Walford Roxy was in deep conversation

"You spoken to Ronnie today?"

"Yeah..." Roxy sulked.

"She Ok?"

"Who cares? She'll get over it.."

Roxy smiled as the man in front of her kissed her delicately.

"She didn't see me? Did she? She can't know about us! Not yet, It'll upset her!"

"But we will tell her..?"

"Of course.."

Roxy nodded in relief as the man began playing with Amy

"I've missed you sweetheart, I've seen you a lot, but I wasn't able to say hello! But now we get to play for the whole afternoon..."

Smiling to herself Roxy finally felt as tho she'd gotten one over on Ronnie.


	33. Chapter 33

It was now 8 pm and Ronnie hadn't heard from Jack since she'd left with Danielle earlier that morning.

_Where is he? Oh come on pick up your damn phone Jack..._

Ronnie's thoughts were put to a stand still when she heard a knock at the door.

_Ugh finally he must have forgotten his key._

Going to the door she couldn't help but feel disappointed that it was Peggy stood there. Inviting Peggy in Ronnie made her way to the Kettle as Peggy took a seat. Finally with both women sat down they began talking.

"You haven't seen Jack around?" Ronnie asked.

"No, Is everything alright love?"

"Yeah....Yeah It's just he seems to have disappeared" Ronnie said laughing slightly.

"You know you sister has done the same thing.."

"What you mean she hasn't come home yet....Well I saw her with Amy earlier on...Where were they going?"

"Oh well your sister had a mystery date, she wouldn't share any information with me.."

"And she took Amy with her?"

"Yeah! I offered to babysit but she was adamant on bringing her...Look what I've bought you.." Peggy declared obviously changing the subject. She pulled out tiny white booties and handed them to Ronnie.

"Oh they're so sweet" Ronnie beamed "I can't believe how small they are.."

* * *

"We'd better head back" Roxy declared standing up.

"Yeah, It is getting late.." The man sighed not wanting to put Amy down.

"Look you'll see her again soon.." Roxy said putting her arms out for Amy.

"Yeah well, It's not the same is it.." The man said sadly.

"Look once everything is sorted, and Ronnie is feeling stronger it'll all be done away with we'll get back to a normal life.."

"Maybe I should tell her..?" The man declared standing up and looking at his phone.

"You are joking?! After everything it'll be too much for her...just be patient.."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" the man asked before hugging and kissing Roxy and Amy good bye.

* * *

"Jack! Finally, where have you been all day.." Ronnie shouted angry but hugged him tightly.

"Just out...doing stuff.." Jack smiled.

"What kinda stuff?"

"It's a surprise.."Jack winked.

* * *

Roxy sat next to Peggy in the front room rocking Amy gently into a deep sleep.

"So how'd the date go?" Peggy asked.

"Roxy smiled "Great"

"That's good" Peggy smiled back at her.

Roxy looked away suddenly feeling very guilty, what was she doing.

* * *

Lying in bed Jack was fast asleep while Ronnie lay in his arms awake. She kept thinking of her conversation with Peggy.

_Was Jack Roxy's date, it all slot into a nice puzzle, but he wouldn't go behind my back, would he? He did before! But he's changed! Hasn't he?_


	34. Chapter 34

**This is really short, Kind of a filler chapter, But trust me the next few chapters are going to be Drama Drama Drama lol :) Thanks for reading!! x**

Ronnie woke the next day alone. Carefully getting up she stood still as a wave of dizziness came over her. As it passed Ronnie walked towards the kitchen, no sign of Jack. She frowned as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Jack?"

Turning she noticed another note at the side of he bed.

_I've had to go out for the morning but I won't be too long. J.x_

Ronnie sat on their bed leaving out a huge sigh as she did so.

_Where is he?_

Ronnie quickly got dressed and made her way over to the Vic. Knocking loudly at the front doors of the pub Ronnie heard Phil shout from inside.

"We ain't open yet..!"

"It's me, It's Ronnie, I forgot my key!!"

Phil opened the door to a very frustrated looking Ronnie. Walking in she breezed passed Phil.

"Is Aunty Peggy in?"

"Upstairs!"

"And Roxy?" Ronnie asked holding her breath till she got an answer.

"Nah she went out early this morning.." came her cousins reply.

Ronnie's head suddenly felt really light. Fainting to the floor Phil was quickly at her side.

"Ronnie??" he called.

Ronnies eyes flickered open seconds later. Sitting up she held onto her stomach and with Phils help stood up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Phil asked.

"Yes, I am, I'm just tired, that's all" Ronnie reasoned.

"Right well I'll phone Jack, get him over here." Phil said with the phone already pressed to his ear before Ronnie had the chance to object.

* * *

Jack was smiling happily, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Phil??" Jack said answering the call "What?? Is she OK?"

Hanging up Jacks eyes widened he had to get to the Vic now.

"Sorry but I really need to go, I'll text ya later"

* * *

"Ron! Are you OK?" Jack asked barging through the doors of the Vic.

"Yes!" Ronnie sighed sick of people fussing over her.

"Well lets get you home, you're really pale.." Jack continued fussing.

"What happened?" Roxy asked coming through the doors with a sleeping Amy.

"Huh, nothing! Enjoy yourself this morning did ya?" Ronnie glared standing up pushing passed Jack and leaving the Vic.

Jack looked at Roxy, Roxy looked guilty. Seeing the concern in Jack's eyes Roxy's jealousy got the better of her; "Jealous Cow!" She sighed loudly.

"Have I missed something?" Phil asked.

* * *

Moments later Jack entered his flat and was met by an angry Ronnie.

"Ron?"

"Tell me the truth Jack! Have you been seeing Roxy behind my back?" Ronnie asked her heart racing and voice trembling.


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy chapter before things get bad! :) The chapter after this is quite dramatic, sad and written differently. I'll put it up tonight :)**

**ANewLife?YeahRight! is**** My new Rack fic if anyone fancies a look... :) **

www . fanfiction. net/s/5087527/1/A_New_Life_Yeah_Right , without the spaces (:

**Thanks again for reading!! **

*** * ***

Jack stood still and silent. He could have laughed at how ridiculous that question was. He didn't laugh though, a single tear floating down Ronnie's face stopped him from laughing.

"No! No I haven't!" Jack stated

Ronnie believed him straight away, she could tell by his body movements, voice and eyes. Still she had more questions.

"But...but you and her.." Ronnie stopped to catch her breath.

"We're have you been going?" She eventually asked.

"Have you been seeing someone else?"

"Yes, I mean No, look Ron, I have been going to see someone but...." Jack paused unsure how to continue.

Ronnie stood still she felt sick, he _was _seeing someone else.

Jack was in too minds about what to say.

There was a knock on the door just as Jack was about to speak again.

"That's who I've been meeting, they're at the door now!" Jack finally said leaving Ronnie to go answer the door.

Hands trembling she answered the door, and was immensely relieved at who she saw there.

"Abi?"! She breathed out her name.

"Hi, Are you ready? Jack said you'd be ready..." Abi said smiling up at Ronnie.

Ronnie turned to see Jack walk into the hall smiling.

"What's going on? Ronnie asked shifting her glances between Abi and Jack.

"It's a surprise!" Abi smiled "Come on.." she said grabbing Ronnie's hand.

The three of them headed across the Square towards the Branning house.

Entering the house Ronnie was taken aback at how different it looked, it had been completely redecorated.

"Well what do you think?" Jack asked proudly.

"It's.... beautiful.."

"That's not all.."Abi said cheerfully "But you've got to close your eyes.."

Jack put his smooth hands over Ronnie's eyes as Abi led the way upstairs. Arriving at a room she opened the door and pulled Ronnie slowly inside. Abi switched on the light and smiled excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes!!" Ronnie laughed

"Ok then, 1---2---3!" Jack took his hands away from Ronnie's eyes to reveal a pale painted yellow room. A cot stood in the corner, with a mobile of little soft toys swaying above it. On the other side of the room there was a changing utility, nappies already filled the open drawers. Ronnies eyes welled up with tears.

"So this is what you've been doing...?"

Jack nodded putting his hand around Ronnie.

"I helped!" Abi piped up "I even left my old room pink for Danielle.." Abi continued proudly"She likes pink doesn't she...?"

"Ronnie nodded silently, she was so happy but she didn't trust herself to speak without more tears falling.

* * *

Ronnie lay sleeping on the sofa of her new house. They'd spent the rest of the day moving all there stuff. Ronnie was wrecked and so was sleeping happily on the couch.

Jack stood watching his beautiful girlfriend, no, fiancée sleep and smiled to himself. He walked towards the kitchen and took out his phone on arrival.

He searched through the numbers arriving at his chosen number he clicked send message.

_Sorry about today. _

_Everything is fine now. Relax._

_Ron doesn't know a thing._

_We'll meet up again soon._

_Sorry again._


	36. Chapter 36

**OK so for the next chapter I'm doing things a little differently, I'm righting in the first person, all from Ronnie's point of view, this chapter will focus on what Ronnie feels/sees leading up to the moment of a possible tragedy.(btw Jacks mystery texter will be revealed in the next chapter)  
**

Opening my eyes I feel sick, I can't help it I jump up run to the bathroom, it's been weeks since I've last had any kind of morning sickness, why is it back now.

"You alright Ron?"

_Yeah, I'll be fine _I answered so quickly, I can feel little aches in my stomach almost cramps but not that strong.

Jack is making his way over to me, now he's sat right next to me, I don't feel like talking but I do anyway _Five months already, I can't believe it, _I move my hand onto my stomach rubbing it gently just wanting it to settle down.

"I know"

Looking into his eyes I feel so safe, I feel loved, here we are in our new house and I just want to sit here safely in his arms forever, but I can't it's Phil's birthday and Aunty Peggy has decided to throw a huge party at the Vic for everyone, she's trying to forget about dad trying to show everyone she's moved on. She hasn't tho, I know she hasn't. I haven't, every time I close my eyes I still hear him, I still see him and I'm still afraid of him.

"Ron you sure your alright, you look a little pale?"

Opening my eyes I remember where I am, I remember that Dad isn't here he can't hurt me. _I'm going to be fine Jack, I'm just a bit tired _I am tired, my eyes want to close and relax, last night my sleep was shattered with dreams, well nightmares of him, how does he still do this, he's under a restraining order to stay away and he still tries to mess up my life but it's OK because dreams are dreams and he won't get any where near me or Jack or Danielle or our baby, no he can't touch my family.

"Well you get back to bed for a while, I'll go do your bit in setting up and I'll be back later"

I want to protest but I don't have the energy, I feel so awful but I won't admit it not even to my self. _Thank you!_

Jack helps me up off the floor and leaves me to go answer the phone that's just began ringing. Throwing water on my face, I stand up straight. I just need some rest and then I'll be OK, I'm going to be fine.

"Ronnie, It's Danielle"

Jack hands me the phone, _Danielle, _as my baby starts talking I walk over to the bed and lie down still listening to her voice. _So how are all the wedding plans going in Telford then? Is Gareth ready for his big day? _I talk about him like I know him, in a weird way I feel I do, Dan really admires him, she's really excited about his wedding tomorrow so when she asks if me and baby are OK I say _We're great._

_* * *_

"Ron....Ronnie"

I hear Jacks voice and I slowly open my eyes, yawning I look at him, his smiling face inches away from mine. _What time is it?_

"It's 6, Phil's party is about to get under way.."

Oh god I better get up get dressed, put on make up, just thinking of the amount of effort all that will take makes me sigh but I get up anyway.

* * *

As we walk into the Vic I'd do anything to walk back out again, all those people, all this noise, It truly is the last thing I need. Why have I even bothered to come, Roxy is still being off with me for whatever it is I've done, Peggy has been acting like a robot, Billy keeps asking if I'm alright and Phil? Well Phil is 48 today _Happy Birthday _I hear myself say leaning in and kissing Phils cheek, Jack Hands him our present and we walk to where aunty Peg and Roxy are standing. Roxy still has that sour look on her face but I can't be bothered to pay attention to her childish tantrums.

"Can I nip up and see Amy, I've got her a present" I hear Jack say, he looks so hopeful but I know what she's going to say, I know she has to win.

"No!" she says before walking away leaving Jack devastated I can see it in his eyes, he's hurt.

* * *

Two hours later and the party is well under way. I'm still not in the mood for anything I've been sat between Jack and Max for the last hour and if I hear Max say one more word about Tanya I'm not going to be responsible for my actions, although I can't help but notice the little glances she keeps giving him, she still has feeling for him, It's obvious.

What is it with the Branning brothers do they always have to mess everything up before they realise what's really important.

_I need the bathroom _I say standing up, kissing Jacks cheek I walk the short distance to the bathroom sitting on the chairs in the hallway I breath slowly. I can't deny it any more I feel terrible I've got a splitting pain crossing my stomach, I want it to stop, I want it to go away. Standing up I walk back out the bathroom doors looking around I can see Jack fighting with Roxy in a corner, they're shouting but I don't know what they're saying. With my hand on my stomach I try to calmly walk through the blur of people.

"You alright?" I see Bradley look at me concerned but I keep walking, I walk towards the seat that's free, finally arriving at my destination I sit down. Max comes up next to me, he's kneeling now, looking into my eyes

"Ronnie, Babe you alright?"

I can't hide it any more an agonizing pain rips through my stomach, and I scream, I scream so loud everyone stops and looks. I'm crying now just holding on to my stomach _It hurts so much _I weep staring at Max willing him to help me in some way. I try to stand up. I can feel my skirt it's wet looking at the chair I see blood, my blood. I fall right into Max's arms.

"Call an ambulence now!!" He shouts. Jack has come up behind him. He gently takes over from Max, he holds me close. _Jack, It hurts, it's to early, Jack the baby...Promise me they'll be OK? _I can't stay awake any longer I close my eyes to the sound of Jack screaming my name.


	37. Chapter 37

Jack stood in the corridor of the ward Ronnie had been brought to. He felt so lost his mind was frantically wondering what was happening to Ronnie and his, their unborn child. Brushing his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time the last hour, he blinked back tears.

"Jack?" Roxy shouted running down the corridor "What's happened, where is she?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

Roxy's arrival was followed closely by Peggy, Phil, Max and Tanya.

"What's happening?" Peggy asked as five sets of eyes stared at Jack.

"They haven't told me anything since I arrived" He said burying his face in his hands.

As a nurse walked by Roxy was immediately in front of her demanding answers.

"Veronica Mitchell, Yeah? Where is she? What's happening?"

"The doctor is in with her now, maybe you should all go wait in the relatives room, it's right over here the nurse said showing them to a room.

As the six of them sat there in silence Peggy felt the need to break it.

"Should we tell Danielle what's happened..?

"No!" Jack said firmly "We don't even know what happened, Ronnie wouldn't want to worry Danielle, she's got her brothers wedding tomorrow"

"But..." Roxy began.

"No!" Jack stated firmly "Ronnie wouldn't want to worry her!" Jack let out suddenly feeling quite protective of Danielle.

"As the relatives room door was pushed open everyone looked waiting eagerly for news, they all deeply sighed when they saw it was only Billy.

"Ohh, I've had enough of this!" Jack said loudly getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll go after him.." Max said getting up.

Walking out of the hospital he saw Jack beat his fist into a wall again and again.

A security guard stood behind him trying to calm him down.

"I am calm, do you wanna take me on..." Jack started pressing for a fight.

"Woe Woe Woe, what's going on here, Jack! JACK!" Max called finally getting his brothers attention.

"Ronnie is in there, and she needs you!"

"I can't lose her Max! I can't" Jack let out in a shaky voice.

"Come on Jack she needs you now more then ever!"

* * *

As Max and Tanya went to get coffee for everyone, the Mitchell's and Jack sat in the relatives room. 2 hours had passed and there was still no word. Jack stood up and went Outside the room. He was met by a doctor who was about to enter.

"Veronica Mitchell? Is she ok?" He asked quickly.

"You're Jack?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah!" Jack relied urgently.

"She wants to see you. She wants you with her for the diagnoses.

Arriving at the room Jack ran to Ronnie's bedside kissing her head on arrival. She was sat up with pillows but she looked so pale and so tired.

"Everything is gonna be alright Ron! I promise."

"Well" Jack asked looking at the doctor as the doctor began his answer Jack took hold gently of Ronnie's hand.

"Ok well, Miss Mitchell you've got an infection in your cervix, we've sent some cells to be tested just to rule out anything more serious, that explains the bleeding, also you're low on iron, you need a lot of rest.."

"What about our baby?" Ronnie interrupted.

"Well, Its doesn't seem to have affected the baby, we'll do an ultrasound to make sure"

* * *

Hours later and Ronnie lay sleeping in the hospital bed Peggy, Roxy and Jack sat by her bedside. The ultra sound had showed the babies heart beat was strong and everything was going pretty good considering.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air" Roxy declared standing up and leaving the room, seconds later Jack went after her.

"Roxy..!" he called

"What?"

"I need to talk to you!" He said holding up his phone, he couldn't keep this secret any longer it was time to come clean.

_________

**I know I said Jacks secret would be revealed in this chapter but It's going to be completly revealed in the next chapter so please R&R! Thanks for Reading! =)**


	38. Chapter 38

Roxy and Jack sat in the hospital cafe. Both in silence. Until finally Roxy spoke.

"Well?"

"Look Roxy, the thing is...I've done something, kind of done something, I probably shouldn't have, and now with Ronnie in hospital.." Jack stopped to re think where this was going.

"Jack? what are you talking about?" Roxy asked slightly annoyed at him.

"I've been meeting with someone, I know I should have told Ron straight away and You but I..."

"Wait! You've been seeing someone else?:" Roxy stood up shouting.

"No! No! Not like that Roxy calm down will ya! I need your help, just for the week until Ronnie gets out of hospital. Please?"

"Ok..?"

Jacks phone beeped.

"You're meant to switch those off in here!" Roxy said even more agitated.

_I'm here, where are you?_

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Just trust me, I need to introduce you to someone."

* * *

Ronnie stirred from her sleep with the sound of the doctor entering the room.

"Sorry to wake you Miss Mitchell" the doctor said picking up her health charts.

"Call me Ronnie" Ronnie smiled before looking at Peggy.

"You feeling Alrite Love?"

"Yeah....Where's Jack?"

"I'm not sure, he just needed some time out, he shouldn't be long" Peggy smiled rubbing Ronnie's arm.

"Have you been feeling any discomfort in the last few hours?" The doctor asked pressing down on Ronnie's stomach.

"No, I've been asleep since the last time you saw me" Ronnie laughed.

The doctor smiled, and pulled Ronnie's top back down.

"We're going to book you for a c-section, A natural birth could be too much for you to handle, I'll come back with a date at the end of the week, We are going to have to keep you in hospital for a week or so, just until the infection has cleared and you're well rested, then your pregnancy should continue as normal for the next few months.."

Ronnie nodded relieved that everything seemed to be fine.

* * *

"Jack what are we doing here?" Roxy sighed standing outside a pub.

"Come on.." Jack replied pushing the door open. His head was banging, he wanted to be at the hospital with Ronnie but he had to sort this out first.

Roxy huffed with her arms folded as she walked into the small pub following Jack her heart near stopped when she saw who was waiting there for them. Standing still her eyes shot wide open. Her mouth opened as she tried to speak, eventually finding her voice she spoke the only word she could get out,

"Mum!?"

_________________________________________________________________

**Soooo Glenda has arrived! I was actually planning on bringing her in before Danielle and Ronnie were reunited but I didn't haha. So now Glenda is here how much trouble will she cause? Quite a bit actually. Some spoilers..**

**One daughter rejects Glenda, Which one?**

**Glenda cause's trouble between Ronnie and Jack, Ronnie and Roxy and Ronnie and Danielle.**

**What's Glenda's secret?(it's not a secret child!!)**

**How will it effect her family.**

**Oh My She does draw trouble!**

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you like! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok so short short chapter! I'm going away for 2 weeks so my next update won't be until I come back, Thursday 2 weeks. As always reviews are more then welcome, they spur me on big time, So thousands of thanks to you all who read and review, you are the best! (: xox**

**_ _ _ _**

It had been 25 minutes since jack and Roxy had entered the pub they were sat with Glenda around a table in silence. Roxy stood up.

"Toilet!" She said abruptly.

Once Roxy was out of earshot Glenda turned to Jack.

"I wasn't expecting that, If anyone was coming with you I thought it'd be Veronica.."

"Yeah..well there's quite a lot of stuff I haven't told you.." Jack sighed he had so much to explain in so little time. He welcomed the interruption of his phone ringing.

"Peggy?......Is Ronnie okay?... Yeah Alright I won't be long, your sure she's ok?! Alright cheers!"

Jack hung up and was greeted by a worried looking Glenda.

"Ronnie's in hospital..She's 5 months pregnant, she's going to be okay, but I need to get back.." Jack stated clearly while looking anxiously at the bathrooms for Roxy.

"What?"Glenda asked stunned

"I know! But I really have no time to explain!"

"Who was on the phone? Is Ronnie alright?" Roxy asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah she's looking for me, I really need to get back.."

"Yeah well I'm coming too" Roxy stated.

"Look Roxy I was hoping you and" Jack paused for a second before nodding towards Glenda who smiled shyly" Could go to the Vic, I'll drop you there before I go to the hospital.."

"But...I just I really want to tell Ron I'm sorry.."

"Roxy please!?" Jack begged

Turning to her mother Roxy nodded "Well I guess you're staying with me.."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ronnie asked sleepily as Jack entered her room as silently as possible.

Sitting on the side of Ronnie's bed Jack ran his left hand through her hair.

"I just had to get Roxy back to Amy..She says she's sorry for everything and she'll be up to see you in the morning.." Jack said quietly noticing Ronnie's eyes had shut. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sat down on a chair that was placed next to the bed. After reading through a newspaper Peggy had left there Jack looked at Ronnie to see her eyes wide open and tears flowing down her face.

"Ron?" He asked "What's the matter?" Jack stood over her rubbing her face slightly.

"What if I can't do it Jack?"

"What?"

"What if I can't look after our baby, what if they take our little baby away Jack, like Amy, I want to see Danielle is she okay?"

"Shhh Ron Shh!" Jack calmly said sitting next to her on the bed. "You will be a great mother! Danielle is fine she's in Telford for the week, remember?"

Ronnie rested her head back on the pillow.

"She is coming back right?"

"Of course!"


	40. Chapter 40

So Sorry about the delay! I've been so busy but here's a short add before more drama kicks in, hope you all still enjoy this fic, thanks and please R&R! x

(For anyone who's wondering Danielle will be back in the next chapter) :)

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine!" Ronnie laughed as she patted her ever growing bump " if the doctors are happy for me to leave then so am I!"

Jack looked at her still worried. It had been just under a week since she had entered hospital. Ronnie couldn't be happier to be going home. She'd settle in today and Danielle would be back tomorrow. Everything would be fine. Little did she know the shock visitor waiting in the wings.

Glenda had remained hidden in the Vic for a week. With Peggy, Phil, Ben, Billy and Jay gone on holiday to visit Grant it was pretty easy keeping her presence a secret. Roxy had quickly reastablished a relationship with her mother. Unlike her sister Roxy was always able to warm to people quickly. Glenda knew Ronnie wouldn't be as open as Roxy but she needed to see Ronnie she wanted to make things right between them. She had had a great time with Roxy and Amy, getting to know Roxy all over again but now Ronnie was her number one priority.

"Jack! Jack! Stop fussing!" Ronnie laughed as they arrived home.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving you out of my sight, now do you want that blanket?"

"No, No thanks!" Ronnie continued laughing " but I do need the toilet"

As Ronnie made her way upstairs the doorbell went. Jack opened it to the now familiar face of Glenda..

" What are you doing here? I told you I'd call you!" Jack asked annoyed.

"I just want to see Veronica, please Jack!"

Jack sighed on hearing the bathroom door open he ushered Glenda into the kitchen.

"Don't come out till I tell you!"

" Jack" Ronnie yelled entering the living room and taking a seat.

"Yeah" Jack smiled nervously entering the living room and closing the kitchen door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"Noth" before Jack could finish his answer a light clatter noise came from the kitchen.

Ronnie continued to glare at Jack.

Realising there was no way out of it Jack spoke softly.

"Ron, there's someone here to see you!"

Ronnie shrugged annoyed "Who?"

Jack opened the door slowly crossing his fingers he looked on as Glenda came into the living room and came face to face with Ronnie.

Ronnie's eyes widened and quickly a row of unfalling tears formed.

She studied the woman who stood before her. She recognised the eyes, the smile, the face. She looked the same just older. Her hair it was greying lightly but behind it stood her mum.

Glenda took in every detail of the young woman who stood in front of her. She was so beautiful. She wasn't the scared 14 year old girl Glenda had last seen, she was a woman now.

"Hello V!" Glenda ventured.

Ronnie shook her head slowly allowing the tears to fall freely.

"No" she managed still moving her head from side to side.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks so much for reviews! :) Kind of just a filler chapter now, but enjoy! xxx

_______________________________________

Ronnie placed a protective hand over her belly as she stood up. She stood frozen, staring in the direction of the woman she'd put so much trust into.

"V?........Veronica?" Glenda tried again, Jack stood behind Glenda looking on concerned, Ronnie was just out of hospital she didn't need this shock, not right now.

"What...are you? Why..." Ronnie asked between heavy breaths.

"Ron, you ok?" Jack asked walking towards her. Ronnie gripped his hand tightly "make her go away" she whispered.

Glenda left without much fuss telling Jack she'd come back later.

* * *

3hours later Ronnie stood in the kitchen watching as Jack prepared dinner for them both.

" I've invited Glenda for dinner!" Jack said turning to Ronnie.

"What?"

"Ron, just listen to me please!" Jack came up in front of her taking her hands in his.

"She came to the club, ages ago, that night you went to see your dad to ask about your baby. I told her it wasn't the best time and she should leave you be, I-I've been keeping in touch with her.."

Ronnie's face froze in shock. Jack had kept this from her for so long.

"Please Ronnie just give her a chance, just dinner.."

"I don't know if I can Jack.." Ronnie whispered.

"I'll be right here Ron, the whole time!" Jack said kissing her forehead.

"Ok!" Ronnie nodded and smiled lightly.

Just over 20 minutes later Jack, Ronnie and Glenda sat at the table in the dining room. Ronnie kept her eyes firmly on the untouched food on her plate. She was too afraid to look at the woman across the table, if she looked then she'd have to believe. Just feeling her presence made Ronnie feel like a scared 14 year old all over again.

"This is really good Jack" Glenda complimented breaking the awkward silence.

Ronnie glanced up for a second taking in the sight of the woman she'd once called mum. Catching this glance Glenda took her chance.

"How are you feeling now Veronica?"

"Ronnie, it's Ronnie, everyone calls me Ronnie!"

"Oh well, Ronnie how are you feeling?" Glenda repeated delighted Ronnie had acknowledged her.

"Not great actually!" Ronnie replied causing Jack and Glenda to look at her.

"Now if you excuse me I need to be sick..!" She said calmly placing a hand on her bump as she made her way to the bathroom.

After being a little sick Ronnie felt much better, walking slowly down the stairs she had just gotten to the end when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called out.

Opening the door with as little energy as possible Ronnie almost cheered with delight!

"Hey?" Danielle smiled meekly.

"Danielle!!" Ronnie beamed immediatly puling her daughter into a hug.

"Danielle?" Glenda questioned looking at Jack who was smiling to himself at the cute little reunion.

"Yeah, Ronnie's daughter."

Jack watched as the colour drained from Glendas face. She stood up in a hurry apologizing and heading straight out the back door.


	42. Chapter 42

Yes I know, it's been too long again, so so sorry! What happened was I wrote this on my itouch, and wasn't able to transfer, and I've been away for a few days but thank you all so much for reviews and everything!! Enjoy! xxx

..................................................................

"Jack!!" Ronnie yelled from the door "Danielle is here!" Ronnie continued staring at her daughter in awe. Her daughter? She still found moments if disbelief creep into her mind. Danielle coughed trying to awaken Ronnie from her daydream. She succeeded as Ronnie shock her head "come in!" she smiled.

As they entered the front room Ronnie was greeted by an empty room. She looked around quickly. Turning to Danielle she smiled.

"Take a seat, I can't wait to hear all about the wedding.."

Danielle sat with a huge grin on her face.

"Did you like the surprise then?" she asked.

"What?" Ronnie asked sticking her head into the kitchen searching for Jack and Glenda.

"The house?" she smiled

"Oh yeah, yeah" Ronnie replied "sorry, My heads a bit all over the place today" Ronnie explained walking back and sitting next to Danielle "Come on then? Lets hear All about this wedding.

* * *

Jack ran across the square after Glenda. He'd ran from the back of the house after her screaming, but she'd ignored him.

* * *

"What, she fell?" Ronnie said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah! In front of everyone, it was so funny!" Danielle laughed uncontrollably.

Ronnie joined in the laughter just as Jack entered the room. He smiled fondly at Danielle and Ronnie.

Danielle quickly put her hand to her pocket when her phone began ringing. She answered it straight away.

"Hello?"

She turned to Ronnie and Jack excusing herself.

"Where'd you go?" Ronnie asked as Jack helped her to her feet.

"After Glenda, she just left, I don't know why she ran off, she just.."

"I'd almost forgotten about her" Ronnie admitted.

"Come here!" Jack said pulling Ronnie into a hug "How're ya feeling?"

"Ok, really!" Ronnie smiled "I'm so glad Danielle's back"

"Yeah?" Jack smiled "How about I go put the kettle on? 3 of us can sit down, catch up?"

"Yeah, sounds good! Just one thing!"

"What?" Jack asked before he knew it Ronnie had landed her lips on his.

"I really love you Jack Branning!" Ronnie smiled before taking a seat.

"I love you even more.." Jack said giving a cheeky grin and heading to the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen and closed the door, Danielle stood with her back to Jack still on the phone.. Jack quietly Filled the kettle.

"No!!" Danielle said down the phone before hanging up, she turned to Jack with tears stinging her eyes. He looked at her in shock.

"Danielle? Are you ok?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Do you want me to get Ronnie?" Jack asked looking at Danielle with concern, she looked so upset, he had only ever seen one other person that upset before, Ronnie.

"No, I can't tell her!" Danielle whispered.

"Can you tell me?" Jack asked walking towards the door and looking out to see what Ronnie was doing. Jack smiled seeing her scattered on the couch carelessly spread out fast asleep.

"This will make you smile!" Jack said motioning for Danielle to join him at the door.

"She looks really peaceful!" Danielle replied smiling for a second and then walking back into the kitchen.

Jack quietly closed the door and followed Danielle to the table.

"Well?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing.." Danielle replied wiping her tears away.

"Danielle, come on you can't be that upset about 'nothing' "

Danielle rose her gaze to look at Jack who was staring reassuringly at her.

"Look, Danielle, I want you to know that I'm always here for you, If Ronnie was being a bit off with you today, it's only because she's had a bit of a shock.."

"No, its not Ronnie, well it's not her fault I'm really happy to be back, really happy to see her again!"

"....But?" Jack asked, knowing there was a but.

"It's...... my Dad!" Danielle whispered.

" You're Dad?"

"Yeah, He basically spent the whole week having a go at me!" Danielle said angrily.

"About what?" Jack asked delicately.

"He doesn't want me to see Ronnie anymore!" Danielle admitted tears brimming her eyelids threatening to fall.

Jack looked on confused.

"I know!" Danielle laughed sarcasticely "He wants to stop me seeing my own mother"

"Did he say why?" Jack questioned.

Danielle shook her head "I think he thinks its not fair on my mum, adopted mum, I loved her so much, and I miss her everyday, but I've always missed Ronnie, even though I didn't really know her, I always wanted her, needed her and now she's here she is my mum and I don't want to leave her..!"

"Dan, your Dad, he will come around!" Jack said.

"No, he won't, he's just told me, he wants me to move back to Telford, he says I must pick between him and Ronnie, and I really don't know what to do!" Danielle stopped talking abruptly she sat with tears rushing down her face.

"Shh! Do you want me to have a word with him, explain Ronnie isn't a treat..?"

"No, No, he was so angry when I said about Ronnie, he shouted and..he was scared, he said I wasn't allowed to be with her, and that I shouldn't even have tried to track her down, I don't get it? But I mean, she's my Mum, I can't leave her again.."

........

"So, tell me all About Danielle" Glenda asked a surprised Roxy back at the Vic.

"Danielle? Well, emm, she's nice, she looks quiet like Ronnie.." Roxy stopped realizing how stupid she was sounding but the fact was she never really got to speak to Danielle properly, and the major stuff was up to Ronnie to share.

"Look, Mum, it's a long story, and it's not my place to tell you, Ronnie can fill you in"

"Oh right, ok" Glenda said sadly, pouring herself more tea "It's just Veronica doesn't really want to talk with me!" Glenda confessed looking down.

"She'll come around Mum, you know what Ronnie is like" Roxy shrugged.

Just them Roxy's phone bleeped.

[i] Meet Me? The park in ten? [/i]

Roxy shot up quickly.

"Mum can you look after Amy, please I really need to go out.."

........

Roxy entered the unfamiliar park searching for a familiar face.

"Hello Sweetheart!" she heard from behind her, turning slowly she smiled.

"Dad!" She said hugging the grey haired man in front of her.


End file.
